The Crack In Her Mask
by xShadow14x
Summary: What if things were different? What if Sookie knew someone different like her? What if that friend needed saving? What if Godric lived? Her name is Alice. His name is Godric. Together, they make quite the combination. Godric/OC I own nothing but my own characters
1. Prolouge

Her name is Alice Smith. But Angie, her stepmom refuses to acknowledge that and calls her by her first given name, Alison, but she hates that name and she hates it when that monster of a woman decides to use it. She just wants to go back to her old life.

But she can't. At least; not yet. She has to wait until she's 18. Which is almost two years from now, but she can wait. She will get out of this hellhole like the rest of her siblings. They wanted to take her with them but she knew if she left, her "parents" would come after her. And they would bring help. Dangerous help. She refused to put her siblings in danger.

Her parents would pay for the pain they caused her.

She swore it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is the revised version of Chapter 1 ^.^

I own nothing but my own characters ._.

Alice woke to a loud screeching noise in her ears. She sprang out the bed ready to beat the living crap out of whatever the hell was attacking her when she realized it was her stupid alarm clock. She shrieked so loud she almost passed out when she realized how late she was going to be. Of course her wonderful "parents" didn't wake her. The asses.

She rushed into her uniform. A white button up, where she left two top buttons open, with a black plaid skirt. Adding a black and white tie and white knee high socks with black converse she was ready to go. As soon as she finished tying her shoe laces she flew out the door before her father and Angie awoke to her purposeful stomps across the floor.

She barely made it to homeroom and she was sweating bullets. Why did Dallas have to be so hot?

Her friends laughed at her. "Shut the hell up", she whispered under her breath knowing they would hear her. They laughed even harder.

Alice goes to a school sponsored by the AVL. It's a school where humans and vampires, that were turned before they could finish high school (or if they just wanted to go), could go. Angie figured, among other things, that if she wanted to be a monster then she might as well go to school with them.

"Ignored you alarm clock till it was too late again?" One of her good friends Nicky asked.

Nicky was basically another Alice slightly weird and stuffed with enough smiles to rival the kool aid character. But on the outside she looked to be the polar opposite. Where Alice had long black hair, Nicky's was platinum blond and went just to her shoulders. Where Alice was stuck at the height of 4'9, Nicky was above her at 5'9. They looked so different yet they were alike.

Alice sighed, "Yes. Yes I did."

Nicky laughed. "Of course you did Ally."

"God, don't call me that, it makes me sound like a child."

"You might as well be a child tiny." Nicky retorted.

Alice retorted, "Kick rocks."

"Hah. Only if-" Nicky's retort was cut short by a throat clearing. "If you two are quite done talking I would like to return to the morning announcements", their teacher said with a raised eyebrow.

"Um . . . sorry Mr. B" they replied; just now realizing the class was watching them with amusement.

"Heh . . . leave it to the humans to be a distraction" a playful voice sounded. They turned to see Dominic, Alice's best friend and one of her most special people.

"Dominic!" Alice screamed while leaping into his arms for a hug. Behind them the teacher threw his arms up in exasperation. Nicky laughed at her friends over enthusiastic reaction.

Dominic chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Hello to you to kid." She loved that smile. Dominic was closer to her than even Nicky. He saved her life when she was little (before the vampires even "came out of the coffin") and she stuck to him like glue from then on. He was also a vampire that was turned way, way, way, back at the age of 18. Though, he looked more 20 than 18, at the height of 6'1 with layered shoulder length hair that was always pulled back into a low ponytail. He was wearing the male uniform.

A black button up shirt (first top two unbuttoned) with the white tie hanging untied around his neck and black pants with black converse.

The teacher cleared his throat loudly again, anger in his eyes. "Are the two of you finished disrupting my class or do I need to send you outside?"

"Sorry Mr.B" they said with a laugh and sat down.

The teacher gave them a disdainful look and finished telling the class the morning announcements and gave them free time.

Dominic immediately switched into 'big brother' mode. "Was she late again?" Dominic asked Nicky and completely ignored the girl glaring into the side of his face.

"Almost" Nicky laughed.

"What do you mean almost? I made it!" Alice yelled.

"Oh barely!" Nicky playfully retorted.

"Ugh, you evil ass" Alice threw her arms in the air.

Nicky flicked her behind the ear fully prepared for the tiny girls attack as she leapt on top of her. They play fought for a few minutes until Dominic finally intervened at the sight of the teacher's irritation. Laughing he went over and pulled Alice off of poor Nicky. She still struggled a little but eventually calmed down

He held her by her arms in the air. "Quite trying to kill your friends Alice" he smiled. "Never!" she said giving him the evil eye.

He smirked and raised his hand in threat "Try me," he smirked.

Her eyes widened, "You wouldn't"

He maneuvered her to one arm and brought wiggling fingers towards her stomach. Just as he was a hair away she squeaked out "I give, I give!"

He chuckled and poked her stomach before setting her down.

Nicky giggled and called her a 'chicken'.

Alice glared at her, "You try getting tickled faster than human speed and tell me you don't feel like you're going to die from lack of air after twenty seconds."

Dominic gasped dramatically and held a hand to his heart, "Dear Alice that is how I show affection. Don't break my heart and tell me you don't enjoy it."

"For someone who's over 150 years old, you act like child more than I do." Alice said with a chuckle.

"And your point is. . ." he trailed off.

"My point is 'you should be worried'" while she childishly stuck her tongue out.

He laughed at their interactions but his laughter was cut short when he saw her turn her head to talk to Nicky. Her hair swung to reveal a bruise forming on the back of her neck. His eyes narrowed and his smile disappeared.

Nicky and Alice were laughing at a joke when they heard a growl. Nicky's eyes were locked over her shoulder and were slowly widening. Alice turned her head to see that it was Dominic growling, and his eyes we colder than ice. Alice could see an emotion in his eyes though when she finally made eye contact, they almost looked . . . hurt. His fangs were starting to show.

"Dominic . . . I-" The bell rang and he was gone.

"Alice what the hell was that?" Nicky asked with shock on her face.

"Nothing let's just go."

She already knew he wasn't going to show up in the next two periods, but was shocked to see he didn't even show up at lunch. She found out he was absent for the rest of the day. He usually showed up at some point. It hurt and worried her to know that he was that angry.

Nicky was worried for her friend. She knew how close Alice and Dominic were; they might as well be related by blood. She decided to see if Alice wanted a ride home and then maybe they could talk about it.

"Alice" she said hesitantly "You okay?"

Alice smiled but you could tell it was fake "Yeah . . . I'm fine. Just a little tired"

"You sure? I could give you a ride home if you're tired."

"No!" Alice snapped.

"Sorry" She apologized at the hurt look on Nicky's face. "I mean no, it's fine I'll be okay"

"Alright, I guess I'll see you later then" she smiled.

"Yeah. Later." Alice said turning away.

She had just turned the corner around to the side of the school when she ran into somebody. She prepared for impact but it never came. She looked up in the dark to be met with dark green eyes boring in to her hazel grey eyes. She knew those eyes and tears came to hers. She flung herself into his arms and heard him grunt in surprise. It took a few seconds but soon she felt a hand on her head and an arm around her shoulders.

"Ally please stop crying. I hate it when you cry" Dominic said softly.

"B-but . . . your angry with m-me" she sniffled

"No… . .I'm not. I'm just hurt that you broke your promise. I'm hurt that those bastards that call themselves your parents were able to hurt someone very precious to me" he said reassuringly.

"I'm sorry. Really I am. It's just . . . I didn't want you to get hurt" She looked up at him when he started to chuckle.

"Alice your parents could never hurt me" he spoke confidently.

"I doubt that" she said uncertainly.

"And why is that?" he asked

"They can hurt you when their plans involve Steve Newlin of the Fellowship of the Sun"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is the revised version of Chapter 2 ^..^

I own nothing but my own characters ._.

Shock was shown clear on his face, and then it was blank. His arms tightening around his was the only sign to show his anger.

"Dominic?" she said hesitantly. She knew this would happen.

"I knew it", his anger was causing his English accent to show. Had his accent shown for any other reason, than it would have made her happy. But that was not the case in this situation.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-", she began.

"No!" he snapped. "Do not apologize for alerting me about this."

"No. . .You should be angry at me" she said.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned raising a brow. '_Oh goodness, no more surprises_'

"I knew about them being involved with the FOTS a little after I met you", his eyes narrowed but she continued, "They joined officially as soon as it was created. In fact, they helped that slimy bastard Theodore Newlin with the funding for the church. Please don't be angry at me."

"Don't ask me to not be mad at you!" his voice raised, but his eyes softened. "I could never be mad at you. You're my little sister"

She smiled. He always made her smile.

"But we need to do something about this information," he said cautiously, already guessing her reaction.

"What do you mean?" she didn't like his tone.

"Alice don't you realize what we could do. We could finally pin your parents and Steve", his voice filled was filled with hope and anticipation.

"No!" she snapped, "Sorry, just no. We absolutely cannot do that. It's too dangerous" she looked down and stepped away.

"What do you mean? You act like I don't know that?" He looked at her as if she lost her mind and she returned the facial. "Alice the information you hold on your parents could bring the whole Fellowship down. You could finally be free of them."

"You do not understand Dom. My parents are Steve's best advisors and supporters! They come over every weekend now. That's why I haven't been hanging out with you and Nicky. They're even planning to make me join and if I choose not to, which I am, then they're planning to somehow 'save me'. And they're up to some crazy crap, those people are a lot more power hungry and capable then anyone gives them credit for. I don't want you getting hurt." she knew that she was telling him what to do but she couldn't help it.

"Alice, you need to have more faith in me. Seriously I kn-" he was cut off by the ringing of his self phone. He hit the call button and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"This is me"

"What! Why? How?"

"That's impossible he's over. . ."

"Yes"

"Yes"

"Fine, I'm on my way. Wait"

"I just want to know if you called his child yet"

"If anyone can find him, he can"

"Whatever, if things get worse, then call."

He ended the call and looked back down at her. He could see the worry in her eyes. She knew how vampire problems went. And she knew they usually went from bad to worse.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Everything is fine but I must go. And we will finish this discussion later" he interrupted her before she could protest. "And remember our promise. If they do anything and I mean anything-"

"Dominic. Go. Don't worry about me. I can handle them. And it's only Angie that actually tries to cause the physical pain. Besides I'm used to it, even though I shouldn't be. And did you already forget what I can do?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No I didn't forget. How could I? But sometimes that might not be enough to protect yourself from them. You and I both know that, especially you" he said lightly touching the bruise on her neck. "John and Angie can get brutal when they want to"

"Yeah, well so can I" she said with a reassuring smile. "Now get a move on. Don't you have somewhere urgent to go?"

"You're right. I do, but don't forget. And be careful"

"I'll be fine" she said while running off. He watched her until she turned the corner.

"She'll be fine" he whispered to himself.

Neither knew how wrong they were.

When Alice walked up to her house she noticed there was an extra car, putting her instantly on alert. She walked up to the door and unlocked it. The house was dark.

"Hello . . . anybody her-" she was cut off by a burning pain on the side of her face. Someone had hit her in the face. She swung around and caught a wrist in her left hand. And then she swung with her right and connected with a face. Someone grunted. It sounded like a man.

She felt the air shift on her right and she caught another wrist. She then pushed with unknown strength that people wouldn't expect from someone her size.

The attacker hit the wall and the light switched on. She was met with a chest. She looked up and was shocked to meet the eyes of her father. There were tears streaming down his face. And she began fighting her own.

"Dad . . . Why?" pain filled her voice.

"My sweet girl" she was shocked. He hadn't called her that in years, not since her mom died. "I'm sorry."

"What? Dad what did you do? Why did you do attack me?!" she screamed.

In her moment of weakness her grip loosened and he took advantage of it. He pulled his wrists out of her grip and punched her in the chest, knocking her breath out of her, and wrapped his arms around her. She thrashed and screamed but her body was still out of breath so it was useless. He threw her to the floor and kicked her hard into the stomach and looked away.

She looked up to see Angie coming down the stairs. The bitch had the audacity to smile at her. She hugged her father, no; he was no longer her father. Her father had finally died today.

He had given his soul to the devil, and her name was Angie.

Angie kissed John and approached Alice. "Alison sweetie, how do you like my dress?" Alice saw that she was wearing a beautiful blue floor length dress with a slit on the side. It was her mother's dress.

"First of all, you evil witch, its Alice and nothing else. Second, only my mother could pull off that dress, otherwise you look like an overgrown smurf" and then she laughed, knowing it would piss her off.

But she didn't laugh for long.

Angie had decided that she had, had enough. She walked towards Alice and kicked her. Hard.

A crack could be heard and Alice grabbed her stomach and grit her teeth. She refused to give her the satisfaction of her cries.

"I have grown tired of your childish actions and rebellious ways Alison"

"Hah" Alice mocked while spitting out blood. Her white shirt was turning red.

"We already knew you would refuse to join the FOTS when we asked you. So we decide to use Reverend Steve's idea and save you the only way we can." Angie bent down to make eye contact with Alice. "By putting you in the hands of God"

Alice could see the evil thoughts in her eyes and hear the sadistic excitement pouring out of her voice. She grabbed Alice by her hair and threw her back to the floor.

When she kicked her again, Alice couldn't hold back the squeak of pain.

"John, baby, can you please go and grab our guests" she spoke in a sick baby voice. Alice always hated that voice.

Alice's eyes widened, 'Guests? What guests? Please, please don't let it be who I think it is.'

Fate was against her tonight.

Sarah and Steve Newlin came around the corner following John.

"Well, hey there lil' Alison!" Steve Newlin, the slimy snake, greeted with a huge cheesy smile. He acted as if it was all normal. For him, it probably was.

She just gave him a blank stare.

Sarah turned to her husband, "Sweetie, it's obvious she's not going to talk. Maybe we should just proceed with the plan and explain it to her when she's settled into her ca- home with her little roommate"

"Hm, that sounds like a plan Sarah" he smiled at her and turned towards Alice.

Alice's eyes widened, 'No! Ii refuse to go down without a fight!'

The floor started to shake and objects began to shatter all around the room. Across from them a mirror completely burst.

"Is this what you were explaining to us?" Steve asked John and Angie calmly. Sarah backed into him in fear.

Angie nodded, "See? She's tainted! There's no stopping her"

"I . . . will not . . . go down without a fight!" she screamed, crawling to her knees. Objects flew around her.

She focused her anger towards a laughing Angie not noticing a very huge man creeping behind her.

"Something funny, Angie" Alice asked, her voice was cold as ice.

"Turn around" she smirked.

"What?" she asked confused. She turned just in time to see a fist crashing towards her. It made contact and the world went black.

". . . Job . . . Gabe"

"Grab her and let's go."

She woke up hearing voices above her. She stayed quiet because she knew they would only knock her out again. She could feel bindings across her arms and legs.

"Put her in the trunk and let's go" she heard Sarah say.

She was so . . . tired. The world went black again.

She woke up again did not open her eyes or change her breathing. She could feel that her bindings were off this time but something was weird, she was lying on what felt like a lap?

Whose lap could she possibly be lying on? She felt a hand rubbing her head, gently. It comforted her.

"I am aware that you are awake. You may open your eyes. You are safer here" she heard a beautiful voice say to her. She was compelled to listen. And that she did.

She opened her eyes to be met with blue green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the revised version of Chapter 3 ^.^

I own nothing but my own characters ._.

"Um. . .Hi person", honestly what are you supposed to say to some guy who's lap you woke up on after being beaten and kidnapped by three psychopaths with the help of your so called 'father'.

"Hello" he replied.

"Uh . . . I'm just going to ah . . . get up now" she said. '_Geez, its creepy here_' she tried to get up but that plan was vetoed when pain hit her in her stomach. "Ah!" she cried and fell back into his lap.

"You're in no condition to be moving right now", the mystery guy said as he put his hand back on her head. "Okay, but I need to get up though. Could you at least help me?" she asked. She was trying to be nice but seriously she was ready to spring up, damn the pain, and get the hell out of here. Wherever here, is.

He seemed to think about it but apparently he agreed, "That is fine, but please let me know if you feel any pain", and she agreed.

He put his hand on her back and the other under her legs and lifted her up effortlessly. Okay, she wasn't over weight but she wasn't the lightest person in the world either. She should have heard a grunt or at least felt a shift in his breathing.

Wait a second, was he even breathing? She laid her head against his chest as she was still in his arms and waited.

There was no heartbeat.

"Holy shit, you're a vampire" she whispered. She slapped a hand across her mouth. 'Oh that's smart Alice. Point out the obvious to the person that is holding you in his arms and could snap you in half'. She clenched her eyes shut awaiting the consequences to her idiotic actions.

And then she heard a chuckle and she felt herself get lowered to the ground till her feet touched the floor. She fisted her hands, and kept her eyes shut. She didn't understand why she was so scared, she'd been in situations way worse than this.

"Do not be frightened little one. I may be stronger than you but I do not abuse that strength. As I had said before, you are safe with me." He said gently and laid his hand on the side of her face till her eyes opened, "are you calm now?" he asked.

"Yes . . . sorry. And thank you for helping me" she smiled.

"You are welcome", he dropped his hand and a part of her wanted that touch back.

She looked to her left searching in the barely lit prison. She slowly but surely lifted her arms in front of her ignoring the pain and walked cautiously searching for anything that could give her an inkling as to where she was.

Soon enough, she was met with something, it looked like a fence. She followed the fence to the right and soon met a cement wall.

"Are the other walls cemented?" she asked.

"Yes" she heard a faint reply.

And then the situation finally sank in.

"Wait a second! Where are we and who are you? Why am I here? What's going on? What's happ-", a hand silenced her panicked babbling.

"Calm down. I do not know why you are here. Mr. Newlin brought you in here unconscious with the help of Gabe yesterday, in the evening. We are in the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun. I am unaware of what plans they have for you. And I am Godric" he spoke with such calm superiority.

"Godric" she whispered. "Cool name", a corner of his mouth twitched a little, he seemed as if he were suppressing a smile.

"And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Alice" she said with a smile.

"Do you have any idea as to why you were brought here?" he asked.

The thought to what little memory she had of last night, "It was because I didn't want to join the church. So they kidnapped and brought me here. I think I got here in the trunk of a car. After they knocked me out" she was trying hard to remember everything else during the altercation.

"Do not push yourself. Something will come to you eventually", he said. "Who was it that knocked you unconscious?"

"Angie and John attacked me but it was the giant guy that hit me in the head. . . I think" she said carefully. She began slowly searching for a light switch, hoping to add more light to the area.

"Who are they?"

"Angie is my step mom and John is my . . . or was, my father" she stopped walking. Her hands fisted. She didn't really want to talk about it.

"Was?" she could hear the curiosity.

"He's dead to me now" her voice was colder than ice. That tone of voice didn't seem right coming from someone like her.

"Are you telling me your own father did this to you?" she was starting to detect anger in his voice. But she couldn't be sure since she wasn't facing him.

"Look I appreciate your concern but it's of no need to me. He's dead to me; he has been for a long time. It doesn't matter anymore what he did to me. As far as I know, I have no parents. I haven't for a while now" her voice had started off strong but near the end she trailed off quietly.

Godric was concerned for this girl. She seemed so strong to him but at the same time he could see the young girl that was still growing into womanhood.

It brought him great anger to know that she was brought here by the people who were her supposed 'parents'.

There was something about this girl that was awakening the beast inside of him. He wanted to protect her, no matter the cost. He wanted her place to be in his arms.

He wanted her to be his, and only his.

But he could not do that to her. It wasn't fair to her. He couldn't bring her in to the darkness that is his world. He needed to stick to his plan and keep her at a distance. He feared that if he were to get any closer to her then his plans were crushed.

He refused to bring her in his life.

A door opened to their right and both their heads snapped to its direction. She heard a switch and finally there was light. And down the stairs came none other than Steve Newlin himself, followed by a giant bald headed human ape.

"Well, well, well, it seems our new guest is awake. And she seems to have become well acquainted with her roommate." He smirked in her direction and boy did she want to punch that smirk clean off his face.

Ape man snorted behind Newlin, "surprised he didn't eat her. Hell, he should have. Not like anyone would have given a damn" he sniffed.

"Now, now Gabe" Steve chided, though it was completely half-assed.

So, this was Gabe. This was the same overgrown man that knocked her out.

"Let's not insult the two guests . . . yet. There's plenty of time for that later" he snickered and Gabe laughed.

"Ooh, the dancing monkey can make funny's" Alice mocked.

Steve and Gabe stopped laughing and Godric just looked at her.

"How dare you! How dare you, a spawn of the devil, have the nerve to try and insult me! I am far holier than you! But as the bible says, I must forgive. So, I will give you one chance Alison". Her eyes narrowed and his smile widened.

"Join the Fellowship and let his holy light shine upon you" he spread his arms sporting a wild grin.

She pretended to think about it, "Hm, how about hell no!"

The bastard smirked "I knew it" he laughed. "Oh I knew it. You have become far too corrupted by the demon inside you. You will burn in hell with that monster beside you."

"Godric is no monster! In the few minutes that I've known him he has showed me more kindness than you, John, or Angie ever has!"

"Oh please! He probably made you think that with his devil glamour!"

"No! He didn't!"

'_Especially since I can't be glamoured. . ._"

"Listen you little-" Steve started to say but was cut off by Godric.

"That is enough" he turned to Alice. "I thank you for standing up for me but there is no need." He then turned to Steve. "Mr. Newlin, I apologize for her actions, I ask that you don't attempt to punish her for them"

Alice's jaw dropped.

Steve grinned, "Well it seems that this beast has more respect than you. Maybe you can learn a few tricks before you die together"

He turned away and left the room with his lackey behind him.

As soon as they were gone, Alice whirled around and let him have it.

"Look here buddy!" Godric turned to see her advancing towards him, though she still had a slight limp, with a calm face

"How dare you apologize for me, I'm not a child and I can take care of myself. Which means I can take responsibility for my own actions." she approached him until they were chest to chest and nearly touching. She then poked him as hard as she could.

He calmly blinked and pushed her finger away. He was honestly a little shocked that she had the courage to not only chastise at him, but approach him and poke him. But her not realizing her mistake in this situation would not be passed.

"You're upset. I can see that, but I meant no harm. You must understand that while you won't like it, you are at Mr. Newlin's mercy and poking the irate bear will neither help nor save you."

He watched the emotions flicker across her face.

She sighed "Fine. I'm sorry for yelling at you. And thank you."

"Its fine" he turned and walked to a pile of blankets that were laid out on the floor. He sat down cross legged and closed his eyes.

She was finally able to really look at him. He was wearing a white tunic with matching pants. And she could see a tattoo of, spikes maybe, around his neck. And two others wrapped around his arms, one on each arm. One was runes, from she guessed the Roman ages, and the other was jagged lines. He had short dark hair that she wanted to run her fingers through. He was not a man, but a boy leaning towards adulthood. He seemed to be maybe 3 or 4 years older than her. He had a lean but muscular body. All in all . . . he was really hot.

She looked down at herself and noticed that her shirt was torn and bloody. And her skirt was ripped. She a few small cuts on her arms and legs, she wanted to check her stomach but there was no way she was doing that with Godric in the same room. Though, it felt like it was almost healed.

She checked her wrist and was happy to see her hair band's there. After she put her hair into two low pig tails she finally couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out a way to get you out of here" his eyes were still closed.

"You mean us" she said

"No. I mean you"

"Then no" she said.

His eyes snapped open, "What?"

She calmly walked towards him and sat on the pile of blankets. "I'm not leaving you here"

"Yes you are. They'll kill you"

"They'll kill you to so what's your point?" She narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Forget about me, I can take care of myself. What matters is getting you out" anger was creeping into his voice and the calm boy that was once sitting before her was disappearing.

But there was no way she was backing down.

"No! I'm not leaving you here. We're getting out of here together or not at all!" She fisted her hands in anger.

"No we are not. I will not allow it!" he snarled and his eyes began to darken.

"Listen you high and mighty vamp, we're getting out of here together whether you like it or not. Now deal with it or I'll make you." She growled out the best she could.

Bad choice of words to say to an irate vampire, and she realized that quickly.

Godric growled and was on top of her like white on rice. He held both of her wrists in one hand as he sat atop her.

Fangs bared, he spoke calmly and forcefully, "Listen to me. You are going to leave when I tell you to leave. I care not for your opinions. I am trying to help you and your pig headedness is not allowing that. Forget about me, and worry for yourself." his hands tightened.

She swallowed back the lump that was growing in her throat and replied with as much a stable voice as she could, "Considering how adamant you are about me leaving you, I'm almost starting to believe you want to die."

From how close she was to his face, she noticed the slight widening of his eyes. And just as quickly as he appeared on top of her, he was gone the next.

"It doesn't concern you" His voice sounded from the other side of the cell.

This began the battle of wills.

For hours they just sat there. Once in while she would look over and he would be in the same position; legs crossed, hands resting lightly on his knees, and his head down.

At some point she had fallen asleep and woke with a blanket covering her. She looked over and yet again he was in the same position.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey" she called quietly. But she didn't get a response. Not even a twitch.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry okay. I was wrong for pushing you. I should have just accepted your help quietly. I mean, I just met you, so who am I to butt into your business. I'm sorry" she looked back down quietly. It's not like she expected a response anyway. Once she got out, if she got out, she probably wouldn't see him again.

'_But why do I want to?_' she asked herself.

Suddenly, a hand was gently lifting her chin, forcing her to look up. Godric was looking at her with an emotion she couldn't place. "You shouldn't be apologizing. You are not at fault here" he gently said. She started protesting but he silenced her.

"I was wrong for trying to force my decisions on you without consulting you. As you said we are in this together. I thank you for being so kind-hearted and trying to take me with you. But there is no need" then he sat back on the balls of his feet.

He looked so boyish to her then; so young. But she knew that was not the case. But inside she couldn't let go of what she had found out.

"Godric" she hesitantly said "Can I ask you something personal?"  
He nodded.

"Why do you want to die?"


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes had widened and the shock had slipped through his emotionless face. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"You don't have to tell me. It's okay. I'm sorry for asking." She apologized.

"No it's fine and quite simple really" he said. She waited for him to continue. He looked down. "I'm tired" he said simply.

"You're . . . tired?" she said confused.

"I am tired of living. I've lived for so long and I've done so much wrong. I feel that enough is enough. I've nothing to live for."

"What about a child? Do you have a child" she asked.

"How do you know about that?" he looked at her.

"I have best friend who's a vampire and I got to Willow High. So . . . yeah I know about vampire stuff"

"Hm. Interesting" he could tell she was holding back a lot more information but he wouldn't push. Her business is her own.

"So, do you have a child?"

"Yes. I do" he smiled. "He is strong, loyal, and proud."  
"What's his name?" she asked.

"His name is Eric."

"You speak of him so proudly. He really must be a good child."

Godric softly snorted "he is but do not tell him that. His head is big enough."

"I take it he's cocky?"

"Oh trust me. He is" , Godric smiled. She was really beginning to like that smile.

"But if you care so much for Eric than why are you going to leave him?" she asked.

"He no longer needs me. I have taught him all that I know and more. In fact he is the sheriff of area 5 in Louisiana"

"But, if you don't mind me asking, wouldn't he know by now that things aren't all right with you through your bond?"

"No" he looked away, "I have closed off my side of the bond. I knew that if he felt even the slightest shift from me, he would be here in a heartbeat and I wouldn't be able to fulfill my plans."

"Godric" she sighed. She opened her mouth prepared to say something but as soon as she looked at him she decided against it.

He turned his head and looked at her, everything was blank. To be honest he looked very intimidating but it hardly fazed her. She had a feeling that he wouldn't purposely hurt her unless provoked. She could also tell that she wasn't going to be able to get anymore out of him. She couldn't understand why she wanted him to live so badly, when she barely knew him.

She wasn't alone in that feeling. As much as Godric wanted to deny it, apart of him wanted to live for this strange girl. He could feel a connection growing between them. He was so fascinated by her. She was different, unique, and unlike any other human. No one had ever grabbed his attention so much, besides his child, and that is saying something. She was a fighter, no, a warrior. He could see it in her. And her fiery spirit called out to the beast in him. That was both dangerous and exciting; he wanted her more than anything else. This intrigued him to no end. Even though he barely knew the girl he knew enough about her and his feelings to know that he didn't want her brought into his world. He didn't want to hurt her.

'Hm . . . speaking of hurt' he thought. He turned and watched Alice walk around the cell and inspect her surroundings. He noticed that she was moving with less hesitation than before. She healed way too quickly.

"How is it that you healed so quickly? It's only been a day." He asked.

She stopped. 'Oh shiz! Oh shiz! How could I have been so stupid! I don't think he'll even believe me if I told the truth, I mean it's not like vampires just hand out their blood to anybody! Dominic never even told me if it's okay to tell or not. Okay Alice, just relax. Deep breath. Maybe I can just play dumb.'

"Um. What are you talking about?" she asked. His head tilted and his eyes narrowed and darkened. He honestly looked like a predator at that moment. And she had become the prey.

"Oh little one, do you really thing I'm going to buy into your act?" he asked. Though she had a faint feeling that the question was rhetorical, she answered anyway.

"Umm . . . yes?" the way she said it, it had sounded like a question.

Godric chuckled and it became one of the hottest noises she had ever heard in her life.

"I have lived for many, many years and made a lot of enemies. And if there's one thing they learned about me before they met their end. It's that I do not like being underestimated. Now, let me ask you again. Do really think I'm going to buy into you act?" the entire time he was speaking, he was looking her directly in her eyes, she had never seen someone look so dangerous in her life. And she had a feeling this was nothing compared to how he truly looked when he was actually angry because right now he was just annoyed.

"No. I don't" she spoke in defeat.

"Good." His eyes softened, "now will you tell me how you have healed so quickly".

Amazing, how he could turn a question into a demand.

"Well" she hesitated, "My best friend Dominic had given me his blood about a month ago and I guess it's still affecting me."

"Dominic?" he said to himself. "I remember him. He's is very . . . interesting. It's no surprise you two would be good friends."

'I wonder what happened that caused Dominic to give her blood?' he asked himself.

"Yeah" she said, "I just hope he doesn't get too pissed when he notices I'm not home"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dominic knew about John and Angie from the day he met me, which is a story for another time. From that day on he hated them. He tried to talk me into leaving with him but I refused. I had made a promise to myself that I would get out on my own. So we made a deal that if they ever got dangerous or if I felt something very bad is about to happen, I am to leave and go to his house. And yesterday, well now about two days ago, I told him about their plan for me to join the FOTS and he wanted me to go with him. I denied him again, told him not to worry and went home. So I'm pretty sure he knows where I was taken to"

"Hm. If he's smart he won't act rash and storm the church" Godric said, "Hopefully he will contact someone trustworthy and devise a plan."

"Well!" Alice exclaimed while plopping down next to Godric. "Enough about that, all we've been doing since I got here is worrying and fighting. Let's talk about something else."

Godric turned and stared at her, he was quite stunned. That was not what he was expecting at all. In fact, since he got here she was surprising him all the time. It was different. New. He liked it.

"Okay" he agreed.

Alice smiled. "So . . . how old are you? If I can ask that?"

Godric mentally smirked, 'Everyone's reaction is always different. I wonder what hers will be'

"I am over two thousand year's old"

Alice could swear her jaw hit the floor. "Two-Two thousand?" she asked.

Godric smiled, "Yes"

"Well damn. That's amazing. To think of all the things you've seen and done, good and bad"

"Yes I've seen quite a lot" he agreed. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen" she said.

"You're very wise for your age" he said.

"Thank you"  
"Do you have any siblings?" he asked.

"Yep. I am the youngest. There are five of us. I have a twin brother, one older sister, and two older brothers."

"That a lot, do any of them live with you?" he asked.

"No. My twin brother ran away and no one knows where he is except for me. Two of my oldest siblings, one brother and my sister, are in the army. And my other older brother is at a performing arts school for music."

"Do they know of your situation?" he cautiously asked.

"They do but every time they try to get me out Angie find's a way to pull me back in."

"I am sorry" Godric said.

"Don't be. It's not like it's your fault. Anyway you've been asking all the questions. It's my turn now. They both smiled.

And that's how things went for about a week. Steve had come down at least two times to taunt them about their oncoming death. And a Solider of the Sun (SOTS) would come down and bring them their food everyday.

She loved moments when he would tell her about places that he's visited and she could watch the time go by in his eyes. In the week that had gone by they had gotten close. All they would do is talk; day in and day out. Alice would fall asleep lying on Godric's shoulder and she would wake up with his arm around her.

But what was worrying her most was her feelings. Alice already knew that she was attracted to Godric. Seriously, who wouldn't be? He was probably one of the hottest guys she had ever seen. She went to a school full of vampires, humans who weren't terrified of them, and other supernatural beings. She was used to feeling attraction. But over the week of actually getting to know Godric, the attraction was turning into something else. Could she really be developing feelings for Godric?


	6. Chapter 6

"I remember when I was teaching Eric how to glamour somebody and it had to be one of the most comical things I had ever seen", he chuckled. She loved that noise.

Alice was lying down with her head in Godric's lap while he combed her hair with his fingers. Another week had gone by; and in that week they had gotten even more comfortable with each other.

But Alice grew more and more nervous the closer it got to the due date that would be their death. The day of the lock-in was tomorrow; she didn't want to die. There were so many things she wanted to do and places she wanted to see, she wanted a future. But the one thing she really wanted at this moment was for Godric to choose life over death.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her name being called.

"Hm" she mumbled.

"Are you alright Alice?" he asked.

"Yes. No. I don't know" she sat up and looked away.

"Ah. . . I think I know what it is", he reached over and pulled her back down into his lap. "You need not worry little one. I will not let any harm come to you. And if Dominic cares about you as much as you say, then he must have a plan by now. If not then I will come up with something. You will not die tomorrow" Godric had hoped this would comfort her but it seemed to do quite the opposite. He was startled when she looked up at him with tears cascading down her face.

He had forgotten that she was a silent crier. 'Well this is not the reaction I was expecting' he thought.

"Little one, why are you crying?" the name had pretty much became his little nickname for her.

"Because", she sniffled. "It's not my life I'm worried about"

She turned her head into his stomach and tried to silence her tears. As soon as the words left her mouth Godric understood. And he was surprised to say the least, 'I did not know she cared this much. This past week I have been so content. She's a ray of light in my world full of darkness. She calms me and brings me happiness. Maybe she is what I've been missing. Something to live for; but can she truly handle a life walking beside death?'

"Little one?" he called but she just shook her head.

"Will you please look at me?" still no response, just another shake of the head.

"Alice" he said with authority, she finally looked up at him.

He wiped her tears softly with his thumb. "I have a question for you. Will you answer?" she sniffled and nodded.

"What are your feelings towards me?"

She squeaked and sat up. She was going to go hide in the corner and pretend he never asked that but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap before she could.

"No running. You said you would answer" his voice was full of amusement.

"Fine" she sighed. "I'm honestly not sure about my feelings towards you. When I'm with you, I'm happy. You make me feel safe and cared for. Every time you smile or laugh my heart skips a beat. Whenever you're sad I want to do anything possible to make you happy again. You have become everything to me and more in these two weeks. If you die . . . you will take a part of me with you. I know it sounds cliché but it's true."

By the time she finished his hold on her had tightened. He tilted her head so he could look her straight in the eyes.

"Little one, you are the light in my life. You are the missing piece in my two thousand years of living. I need you in my life, more than anything in this world. The monster in me yearns for you. If I could I would hold you in my arms forever. You are my life. I've but one more question. Will you walk alongside me, Death, in a world of darkness?"

She smiled and didn't hesitate; she knew what she wanted, "yes"

That was all he needed to hear; he stood, wrapped her in his arms, and spun her around in the air. Her giggles were music to his ears.

He set her down softly and kept her in his arms. He held the side of her face gently with his hand and kissed.

This kiss was not one full of passion, no, this was a kiss full of every emotion they had ever felt for one another. This was a kiss that they would remember for the rest of their lives. This kiss, held love.

They pulled away at the same time, and Alice hugged him. "Thank you" she whispered. She didn't know why she was thanking him; she just felt that it was the right thing to do.

"Oh how cute" a snarky voice interrupted their moment. Alice pulled away to see Steve standing in front of the fence with a taunting smile. They were so caught up in each other they hadn't heard his entrance.

They turned to him and Godric kept his arm around her waist.

"Is there something you need ?" he asked calmly.

"Oh no I'm quite fine. It's just so interesting to see two children of the devil find love in each other?" he smiled that giant 100 watt fake smile of his. They didn't say anything; they just stared back at him with the blankest of faces. Soon, Steve got uncomfortable.

"Moving on, I came to remind you about the lock-in tomorrow. You two finally get what you deserve, and hopefully Alison, you will be cleansed of your evil doings. Enjoy hell" he smiled again and left.

"I hate him so much" Alice said while frowning.

"I know little one. But I'm proud of you for holding your tongue"

"Thanks. . . I think" she said. "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"Hm. . . I could kill every single person in the church and we could just walk out" he said thoughtfully. The scariest part of that statement was that it was true.

"Uh" she knew he was powerful; but damn.

"Don't worry I won't" he chuckled. "It's a quite simple plan. We will wait until they come to get us for preparation and as soon as they open the door I will knock them out and we will be free and out of here"

"But all you did was knock out a few people, it's a lock-down . . . the church will be full of people. We would have to move fast and discreet"

"I'll be carrying you out. We'll move fast enough. And trust me; I'm _very_ fast" he smirked.

'Damn' she thought. 'That's hot'

"O-okay" Oh. My. God. Did she really just stutter?

If he noticed, he didn't say anything. And she was sure he noticed.

"The sun is coming up. We need all the rest that we can get for tomorrow in case something goes wrong" he said.

She'd be a total liar if she said she wasn't happy and grinning like a loon when he pulled her into his arms and they fell asleep.

She woke up the next night to see Godric standing by the fence frowning.

"Everything okay?" she asked, while waking towards him. He looked at her and the frown turned into a soft smile and he held her in his arms.

"It seems Steve has captured two more people. They are here to rescue you and I"

"He did what! How do you know?" she looked up at him.

"I could hear them screaming when I woke. And they were yelling our names. I'm pretty sure they've been here since this morning. My child seems to have sent them. This is bad" he was right. Now they would have to figure out a way to get them out too. It's not like they could just leave them here.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed after a while. "We can still stick to the plan but instead of leaving after we knock the guards out we go and find them. And we'll just have to knock out whoever gets in our way as we work our ways out" she said excitingly.

"We?" he said with an amused smile.

"Oh what you think I can't fight?" she hated it when people underestimated her and he knew that.

"Can you?" he still had that stupid amused smile on his face.

"Hm. You have no idea what you got yourself into" she said flirtatiously while trailing a finger down his chest and walking to the other side of the cell.

She couldn't believe it when he actually growled. She turned her head towards him just in time to see his eyes go from dark back to light.

"Oh no little one. . . . It's you who doesn't know what she got herself into" he took a step towards her and she took one back. She was actually a little excited to see what happens next.

Suddenly the door to the basement banged open and down the stairs came two overly-muscular Soldiers of the Sun (SOTS). "All right hell spawns it's time to die."

"I thought Gorilla Man was supposed to escort us?" Alice asked.

"Oh no, he's taking care of those damn fang bangers in the other basement" he sneered. A piercing scream filled the air. Godric looked at her and they nodded. Immediately after that he disappeared and both SOTS soldiers were on the floor and she was alone. 'Whoa. He really is fast' she thought.

She ran out the room and through the door to be met with a hallway. She remembered being brought here one with Angie so she knew where the other basement was. Thanking God that it wasn't that far.

She ran through the door and down the stairs, just in time to see Godric drop a dead Gabe on the floor with a disgusted look on his face. She looked to her left to see an unconscious black haired man laid out on the floor next to a blond woman who was buttoning her dress back up. She was able to put the pieces together.

Godric looked at her and opened his mouth to say something until they heard a whooshing noise upstairs. His head snapped to the direction of the noise. And his eyes closed.

"Bill!" the blond woman exclaimed.

"No, I am here my child. Down here" he breathed.

Soon a very tall and very handsome blond man appeared. He barely even spared the humans in the room a glance before his eyes zeroed in on Godric and he kneeled down in front of him.

"Godric" the blond man said loyally.

'He must be Eric' Alice thought. 'Wow he really is tall' she was brought out of her thoughts by the woman's voice. Apparently sleepy head betrayed them.

She realized they were taking to long socializing.

"Godric, we need to go. Were wasting time" she said.

"And who the hell are you tiny human?" Eric said to her.

'Oh he did not just call me tiny' she thought. She was about to retort but Godric beat her to it.

"Eric use your manners" he reprimanded.

Just as he said that a loud blaring noise sounded a red light started flashing, and Godric snapped to action.

"Eric take the girls and go"

"I'm not leaving with out you" Eric said.

"I can take care of myself" he spoke with strong authority, "Spill no blood on your way out"

Eric gestured for them to go, the woman went but Alice was reluctant.

"I'll be fine little one. I'll see you soon." He said. "Go. Eric will keep you safe."

She listened and left with Eric behind her. Soon they were at a hallway against a wall trying to find a way to get past the two guards. Eric was leading, then the blond woman, and Alice was last.

They were talking about something but Alice didn't care. She was worried about Godric. She knew she shouldn't be but she was.

She came back from her thoughts when Eric started walking after whispering the words "trust me" to the women. 'She looks so familiar. I wonder why?' Alice thought.

It took all she had not to burst out laughing when Eric tried to look less intimidating. But that laughter died out when she saw one of the guards sneak behind him and pull out a stake. Alice and the woman screamed "Stake!" at the same time but there was no need.

Eric turned, caught the stake, and basically whooped all three of the guard's asses. He had stake boy against the door with the stake to his neck but the woman ran out the hallway and stopped him.

"It doesn't matter what you do. We have this place surrounded" stake boy rasped.

Eric opened the door and peaked out and stake boy was right. The church was surrounded.

"Through the sanctuary there's another exit" the woman said leading them into the sanctuary.

Then a voice from hell spoke from atop a pyre "there are actually several exits. But yours sends you straight to hell" They looked up and saw Steve Newlin. Then the doors burst open to and the room was soon full of armed civilians and SOTS. They were yet again; surrounded.

The tried pleading with the crowd to rethink their decision but Alice knew it was futile. They were to blind and ignorant from their fear to see how wrong they were in their decisions.

"The war has begun you evil whore of Satan!" Steve screamed. "There will be holy bonfire tonight"

'Okay, Steve has officially lost his shit. Fantastic.' Alice thought.

"The vampire you caught. He got away" the woman said to him.

"I don't care about Godric. All we need is a vampire and here's one in front of us" he said gesturing towards Eric.

After an exchange between him and the woman Eric ended up lying on the pyre table draped in silver.

"I offer myself in place of Godric's freedom and the girl's" he said with his voice full of pain.

"That's very admirable of you. But all demons need to suffer. Maybe we'll tie them with you so you can all burn together" he taunted and Eric growled in anger.

The door burst open yet again and a dark haired vampire ran into the room screaming "Sookeh!"

"Bill" she screamed back.

Steve pulled a gun and aimed it at the woman. "Make one more move and the girl dies."

"Hurt her and everyone in here dies" the vampire now identified as Bill threatened back.

Alice wanted to help but she didn't know how. Her curse wouldn't really come in handy at the moment. And she can't fight off all these people alone.

All of a sudden a voice shouted "Newlin! Let her go fuckwad!" and Steve was shot in the hand by a paintball and again in the forehead by some blond boy in the window.

She ran with the woman to Eric and they pulled the chains off together. As soon as they were off Eric had Steve by the throat on the floor.

"Eric don't kill him!" the woman screamed.

"Kill him! Kill the motherfucker!" the paintballer screamed out.

And the doors burst open yet again only for the room to be filled with very menacing vampires and a man with a cowboy walked in. He basically declared war against Newlin and told him he would kill them all just like the vampire killed his father.

The woman exclaimed "Oh God" and retreated in Bill's arms. Alice really wished Godric was here at the moment.

Soon the vamps sped around the room and everyone had a human to snack on. And Alice was terrified. She didn't want all these people to die. Yeah they were all types of screwed up and had no issues with her dying but still they didn't deserve to die. Things were getting way out of hand. And just before the vampires were about to sink their fangs into there terrified snacks a powerful voice sounded through the room.

"Enough" they all looked up to see Godric standing on the railing of a balcony calmly.

"I assume you came for me? Underling" he asked cowboy man.

"Yes Sherriff" the creepy cowboy replied throwing the human aside. The others followed suit.

Godric tried to tell everybody that there could be peace and asked Steve to comply and help him show and act of peace.

But Steve disagreed saying he wouldn't negotiate with sub-humans. H then pulled his collar away and looked up at Eric.

"Do it. Kill me. Jesus will protect me" Eric looked down at him in disgust.

"Actually I am older than your Jesus. Wish I could have known him. But I missed it" Godric said and Alice had to laugh.

Suddenly Godric disappeared from view and reappeared holding Steve by the back of his neck like a puppet.

"Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?" he asked. No one answered.

"Just as I thought, stand down everyone" and he threw Steve to the floor like a rag doll. Everyone soon started leaving the room.

Alice watch the woman and Bill hug. She really wanted to know who she was since she seemed so familiar.

She looked to her left to see Eric and Godric talking so she decided not to tackle hotness, ahem, Godric yet. The guy who shot Steve ran past her to go hug the woman too and soon they left after he punched Steve in the face after telling him he had sex with his wife. Alice laughed so hard her stomach was killing her. She idly wandered what happened to the unconscious traitor guy.

"Little one" she heard and looked over to see Godric smiling at her with his arms open. She ran up and into his arms. He chuckled "Did you miss me that badly Alice?"

She looked up at him, "yes. Yes I did. I was worried and then everything got super crazy. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't shown up"

"Well there's no need to worry any longer little one. I'm here now and you are safe" he told her reassuringly, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh no she's not" a voice interrupted.


	7. Chapter 7

They looked to their right to see Angie strutting into the room followed by her lap dog John, they stopped next to Newlin.

"Alison darling, get away from those creatures and let's go. Obviously, your saving is going to need to take place somewhere else." Angie said.

"Saving? Are you kidding me!" Alice screamed stepping out of Godric's arm's in anger.

Angie rolled her eyes, "Quit with the talking and let's go you ungrateful brat"

"Go! Why in the hell would I go with you? So you can try to kill me again! Oh wait maybe you'll switch it up and start with the beatings and then try again. Yeah well you can kiss my ass!" she spoke with venom in her words.

"Listen you little shit! Whether you like it or not you are leaving with me and your father! There is nothing you can say or do that can keep that from happening. I can do whatever the hell I want with you and if that means killing you I can and will damn well do it!" she screamed.

A deep menacing growl sounded from behind Angie. Nobody had seen or heard him move.

"How dare you speak those words to what is mine. You are obviously unaware of what you have just done. Allow me to spell it out for you. You have just threatened someone that belongs to a two thousand year old vampire. And that vampire is me. I have little to no patience for ignorant incompetent people. Especially when those people are abusive assholes that put their hands on what is mine. I could rip you in half and I'm seriously contemplating that action, but I won't. At least not here, do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?"

Alice had never thought someone that pissed could speak with such calm but apparently Godric is full of surprises. She had never seen someone so menacing, his eyes were as black as night and his fangs were out. He looked deadly.

"Ye-y-yes" Angie's voice shook.

"Do not move. And yes that goes for you to John" He retracted his fangs, walked towards Steve, and knelt down.

"Newlin" he called.

Steve shook his head and clenched his eyes shut, "There's no way I'm going to let you use your Voo-Doo magic on me"  
"Very well", Godric raised his hand and caught Steve's chin and raised his head. As soon as eye contact was made Steve was under a trance.

"Angie and John disowned their child Alice" Godric spoke in a hypnotic tone, and Steve repeated.

"Alison was disowned"

"I never threatened them "

"No threatening "

"In fact they never showed for the lock down because of an emergency"

"Emergency"

"Now leave and go find your wife"

"Sarah!" Steve cried and left.

Godric stood and walked towards Alice and Eric.

"Eric" he said.

"Yes Godric"

"Take Alice to my home and inform Isabel that the welcoming party that I know she's throwing is to be rescheduled. And inform a vampire named Dominic that he will see Alice at the party"

"Yes Godric"

Godric nodded and walked to Alice and wrapped an arm around her waist and the other behind her head and gave her the most passionate kiss of her life. When he pulled away Alice was breathing heavily.

"I will see you soon little one." He smirked.

She leaned in for another kiss, "We need to work on this leaving thing" and he laughed.

He kissed her forehead and walked back to John and Angie. She was about to leave with Eric when a voice stopped them.

"Just remember this Alison. No matter what you do or who you're with, your past will always come to haunt you."Angie laughed maniacally, "Mommy loves you dearest".

Alice stopped walking and was rooted to the spot. Memories that she thought she had long since buried began flashing in her mind. She started shaking, it was all too much. She turned around and her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Don't you ever speak a reference towards my mother you evil bitch" her head snapped up and her eyes were a pure white. "She was more of a woman than you will ever be. I've had enough of your spiteful shit. I can and will kill you Angela Ross" her voice was colder than ice, the floor beneath them cracked.

"Alice" Godric called. She immediately snapped back and her eyes went back to normal. She turned and looked at him.

"Whoops" she said sheepishly.

"Whoops is right. Were going to have a lot to talk about when I get home little one."

"Damn" she said and walked back to Eric. She heard Godric laughing behind them as they walked out.

It wasn't the silence that made the car ride awkward. Or even the fact that she was alone in a car with a 6"5 Viking vampire. She wasn't even sure where the hell the car came from. It was the fact that Eric kept glancing at her every so often with what she assumed was curiosity. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay. Seriously what's making you glance at me all the freaking time? Is it my stunning beauty or my glowing smile?" she asked sarcastically.

Eric smirked and looked at her, "Okay you get a point for that"

"A point for what? My chances of you not killing me and telling Godric that I lost my mind and hopped out the window?"

"I would never betray Godric. He gave me orders and I'm following them" he stated his answer as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"No. No I'm not" she said, folding her arms and looking out the window.

"I'm not good at this, I'll admit that. But since it seems to me that you'll be sticking around for a while I might as well try to tolerate you. So, if you need to talk. I can listen."

"Thanks" she said, "But I'm not into the whole talk about my feeling and maybe I'll feel better thing"

"Okay" and that was it.


	8. Chapter 8

Um hi =_= I know I totally suck for taking forever to update so please don't kill me! O_o I never realized how busy my life was until now and it just kept slipping my mind to update. I'm so sorry for making you guys wait this long for the update but here it is. Please remember to review and you may chastise me for my suckiness. Enjoy

They drove in a comfortable silence for another 30 minutes. And they entered a neighborhood. She thought they would stop and one of the houses but Eric kept going. Soon they drove out the neighborhood and onto a large path in a forest. There were many trails that led in different directions and Alice wandered if they would get lost at some point but Eric seemed to know where he was going. And soon they drove out of a forest towards a large mansion surround by a large brick wall. They drove up to a wrought iron gate where Eric punched in a code and the gate swung open. They entered and drove around a beautiful fountain and stopped. When she looked out the window her jaw dropped. The house-no mansion- was amazing.

It looked as if it were made out of three sections put together and seemed to have three floors. The front was held up by three pillars from what she could see and the door was a white double door. She had a feeling she would have to wait till tomorrow to actually look around.

Eric chuckled at her reaction, "Do you want to go in or would you rather sit here and gape?"

Alice closed her mouth, "Let's go" and she was out the car sprinting up the steps hoping he didn't see her blushing out of embarrassment.

Eric laughed at her again and calmly got out the car. He went slowly up the steps knowing it would irritate her and he was right.

"Oh come on!" She said, "You're a vampire! You could so get your overgrown Viking butt up here in 2 seconds or less"

He smirked and finally made it to the top of the steps and unlocked the door. Opening it he said, "Ladies first"

"Oh well then go on ahead then miss" Alice said. She swears she saw his eye twitch.

"Well aren't you a little comedian" he retorted stressing on the word little.

"Hah! You should see me when I'm warmed up" she said walking in. Though she didn't get to far, her legs became immobile as soon as she saw the inside.

The foyer was what Alice thought you could only see in movies, it was so beautiful. The staircase banister had a French wrought iron design. And Alice was right, the house was three stories. Each floor had a little balcony with the same banister design as the stairs, so you could see people when they entered the house. The house had a double staircase that led to each floor. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging above them (you're in the foyer as soon as you step through the door). She couldn't tell what the floor was made out of but wow it was shiny.

'I'm so going to have a "Risky Business" moment in this place' Alice thought with a mental laugh.

"Okay pick your jaw up again and come here stinky" Eric said.

"Look buddy! You try being beaten and thrown into a church basement for more than two weeks and come out all crisp and clean! Bet you can't do that can you, you giant meany!" she said stomping towards him with her finger pointed at him.

Eric laughed and had a fleeting thought that she looked like a minny Sookie. As soon as she was close enough Eric scooped her up as if she weighed nothing, which to him she probably didn't.

"Ah! Hey I can walk you know" she said with a huff.

"Oh I know you can walk. And I also know you'll take forever to make it to the top of the staircase" he said with that stupid smug smirk of his.

"The kitchen is on the bottom floor to the left, it will be full of food tomorrow. Feel free to look around tomorrow morning."

"Why can't I look around now?" she asked once he stopped in front of the first staircase.

Eric looked down at her, "I was given strict orders to get you washed and sent to bed."

"What? When was this? I didn't hear him say that. He said to take me to one of his homes; he didn't say anything about orders. And if he did, who does he think he is to boss me around! I'm my own woman and I can make my own decisions thank you very much! And he's not even here!" her minny tirade was silence by Eric's loud booming laughter.

"What the hell is so funny!" she said angrily.

"You remind me so much of Sookie, it's astonishing." He said with an amused look.

Alice giggled, "Now that's ironic"

"How so?" Eric asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a story for another time. Besides you never answered my question, how did he give you those orders and I never heard them?"

Eric smirked, "We have our ways. Now close your eyes."

Alice obliged and almost immediately it felt like the air was shifting around her at great speeds, it stopped almost as quickly as it started.

"You can open them now" Eric said and Alice realized they were on another floor standing in front of a dark brown door as Eric set her down. He opened the door and Alice had to struggle to not drop her jaw for the third time tonight.

The room had a giant Cal King bed that Alice just wanted to fall asleep on immediately. There were paintings on the wall of different places and some she actually recognized. There were a few doors in there that Alice was very curious about. The room had a calm feeling about even though it was designed in dark colors.

"This is Godric's room, you'll be staying in here for now since I'm now sure where he wanted you to stay" Eric said.

"Cool beans" She replied and it earned her a raised eyebrow.

"An Alice thing" she said as if it explained everything.

"Ah" Eric said and led them to a door straight ahead and opened it. It contained one of the biggest walk in closets Alice had ever seen.

"Oh my damn" she said in awe.

Eric opened one of the drawers that were aligning one of the walls and retrieved a black button up shirt, he handed it to her.

"You can wear this after you finish showering and by the time you're done Isabel should be here to drop of some clothing for you and other essentials."

"Okey doke. Thanks." She said. When Eric opened the bathroom door she immediately fell in love with the bathtub/shower. She didn't even bother to pay attention to the rest of the bathroom.

"Hey Eric" Alice said before she entered the bathroom.

He turned around, "hm"

"Thank You" She said.

For a second he looked a bit startled, "For what?"

"For not immediately dismissing me as just another fang banger or something. You actually gave me a chance, and you didn't have to." She said shyly.

"Alice, I know my maker. And I've never really seen him with a companion. Yes he's fed off of humans male and female alike but he never showed a true interest in them. And the way he's acting towards you is quite new. I could tell you weren't just some girl from the moment I saw the way he looked at you. You actually mean something to him, and whether you know it or not you save his life. And in the process you save my own. I have no idea what I would have done without my maker. So I am the one who is thanking you. Now go take a shower your stink is killing me all over again" and for the first time since she's met him Eric smiled a true genuine smile. And Alice returned it.

A woman, who she found out, was Isabel, did bring clothes and thank goodness she brought undergarments; while she was showering. Isabel told her that her clothes could be found in Godric's closet, she was really nice and Alice had a feeling that they could be good friends.

When Alice came out she wrapped herself in a black fluffy towel and found a dark blue bra and panty set laid out on the bed next to Godric's black shirt. She changed in a half sleep state and was barely able to button the shirt halfway up before she gave up. She crawled into the ridiculously comfortable bed and was sleep before her head hit the pillow.

When she woke she didn't want to get up, she was so comfortable. She snuggled her head further into her pillow and wondered why it was so hard.

'Pillows are not hard. There soft . . . so what the hell?' She opened her eyes only to be met with a shirtless chest, she knew this chest. Only one chest she knew had a tattooed collar, looking up she was met with Godric's sleeping face. He was in his daytime rest and had an arm around her waist and the other was slightly above her head. She always loved watching him in his daytime rest; he always looked so peaceful, innocent. She didn't want to leave the comfortable confines of his arm but she really had to pee.

Once she finished, she crept out the room knowing Godric wouldn't wake. She walked down the staircase and into the kitchen she hoped they had gotten cereal and luck was on her side. The pantry was packed. But her eyes zeroed in on her treasure. She found out they had packed the entire kitchen with food.

'Jeez you could feed a whole block with all this food' she thought.

As soon as she finished eating she went back upstairs and crawled back into the arms of her vampire. Once she settled her head back onto his chest she fell right back asleep.

She woke to Godric's smiling face, "Hey" she mumbled.

"Hi" he said while playing with her hair, "Did you eat this morning?"

"Yeah, are you aware of the fact that your house is ridiculously awesome?" she asked.

He chuckled, "yes and thank you", he was staring at her a little funny.

"Okay, I feel like your leading up to something. What's wrong?" she asked.

"Hm" he hummed ominously.

"Hm. Hm what? Is it the whole talk thing? Because if it's the talk thing I totally think we should have it later."

He didn't reply. He just kissed her forehead and got out the bed. She watched him warily as he disappeared in the closet and then into the bathroom. About 20 minutes later he came out wearing a long sleeved light gray v-neck and darker gray pants. He was stopped in his tracks when he saw Alice sitting on her knees watching T.V. while finger combing her messy hair.

"Beautiful" he breathed quietly.

"Hm" Alice said looking over at him.

He blinked and walked over to her, she watched him curiously. When he was in front of her he held her face softly in his hands and kissed her passionately. She was breathing heavily when he pulled away. He held his forehead against hers and they closed their eyes, happy knowing that the other was there.

"What did I do to deserve you little one?" he whispered.

"Everything and more. You deserve anything you've ever wanted in this world" she said.

"I've committed so many sings in my two thousand years of living, and even now I realize that I'd do it all over again for you. Being able to hold an angel in my arms right now is something I do not deserve." He silenced her reply with a finger to her lips and pulled her further in his arms.

"You hold my heart in your hands little one. You . . . are my soul." He said. She slid her hand up his back and gripped his shirt, fighting with herself to not fall apart.

"Godric" she mumbled. She always hated crying; never in her life has she ever felt so loved, except when her mother was alive. But through all the hardships she has been through and the ones she's going through now, her mother's love was becoming a distant memory.

"Little one, you are shaking. Please do not cry. That was not my intention" he said softly but there was an undertone of urgency in his voice.

Alice giggled a little; it was surprising to see a two thousand year old vampire become distressed over a crying sixteen year old. But give him an entire enemy army and it's all good.

"Okay" she sniffled and pulled back rubbing her eyes.

"Go take a shower and get dressed. Tonight we have to go to the nest, apparently I have a welcome back party tonight" he said, though his voice didn't sound excited in the least.

She agreed and 20 minutes later she was wearing a white strapless dress with a black rose sewed into the bottom that wound to just below her bust and black flats. She brushed her hair straight and clipped her bangs to the side.

"You look radiant" Godric said while taking her hand in his.

"Thanks" she blushed.

They walked down the stairs to meet Eric who was wearing a black wife beater and black jeans.

"Hey shorty. Hello Godric" he nodded to them both.

Godric interrupted before Alice could retort, "Eric everyone is short to you. Now behave" Alice smirked, "Both of you". And here comes Eric's smirk.

They ended up taking the same car that Eric and Alice took to Godric's nest. When they got out and Alice saw the house she asked, "Do you own any house that's not awesome Godric?"

He just laughed and led her in with Eric behind them.

A/N Alrighty There's the chapter. And again I'm sorry I sucked so bad and took so long to update.

If you would like to see the mansion here it is . . . remove the (Dot)'s and replace them with actual dots.

http:/www(Dot)bergproperties(Dot)com/blog/candy-spelling-goes-ahead-and-lists-her-mansion-in-los-angeles-holmby-hills-area-for-a-record-150m/

And if you would like to see the foyer . . . here it is.

http:/luxedb(Dot)com/house-of-the-day-three-story-foyer-mansion/house-of-the-day-three-story-foyer-mansion-1


	9. Chapter 9

The room was full of vampires and a little more than a handful of humans. She was guessing the humans were there for the vampires.

As soon as they walked in Godric had wrapped his arm around her waist. The room immediately silenced, and they all needed their heads in respect as he walked across the room.

Stopping in the middle of the room he spoke, "Thank you all for coming, please enjoy the party."

He then went and sat down in a chair and pulled Alice into his lap. Eric stood behind the chair and the party went back into full swing.

Soon people were lining up to welcome the sheriff back. The vampire with the cowboy hat from back at the church was seriously freaking her out. He actually sneered at her when he walked away.

When she looked straight ahead she saw him and she damn near hopped out of Godric's lap.

"Dominic!" she said happily and felt Godric smile into her shoulder as he kissed the back of her neck.

"You may go say hi but please come back when you are finished" he murmured.

"Thank you" she turned, kissed him on the cheek, and walked off. As she walked away she that shot Steve with a paint ball step up and talk to Godric.

'I really need to remember to give that guy a high five on that. I wonder why he looks so familiar though' she thought absentmindedly.

Her thoughts were dismissed when she felt familiar arms wrap around her. She returned the hug full force.

"Damn it Alice. All I asked was that you stay safe. And then you end up beaten and thrown into the basement of the damn Fellowship" he said to her. He was angry and she knew it but didn't care.

"Dominic! I missed you so much." She mumbled into his shirt.

He chuckled dismissing his lecture on her always finding a way into trouble, "Leave it to you to get in this much trouble", he stepped back.

"Psh. . . . You've been in worse"

"And so have you" he countered.

"You suck" she said pouting and of course he laughed.

"So, you managed to snatch the sheriff while you were locked up?" he asked

'Oh lord. . .here comes Dominic the overprotective-I- have- to-scout-any -male- that -even thinks-he's- worthy -of –you', she thought warily.

"Yeah, I guess" she nervously replied.

"Does he treat you right?" he asked.

"He does, more than I think I deserve."

"Alice, don't even think about letting you mind go down that road. You deserve any good that comes towards you"

"Thank. Dominic . . . really. I just hope he realizes that I'm not going to take every order sitting down. I get that I have to in certain situations but I'll be damned if I run around like a dog doing every little thing he says."

"My god did you at least warn the guy?" Dominic laughed.

"Psh. He can take it" she smiled.

Then she got a nagging feeling in her head that she knew wasn't glamour. It felt more like someone was trying to get into her head.

She had felt this feeling before and concentrated on pushing it back out. Soon the feeling went away and she heard a gasp behind her. She turned around and saw the blond woman, from the church, by the bar. She was wearing a white dress that looked like a coat. Alice walked over with Dominic behind her.

"Hi, I'm Alice" she introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Sookie." She held out her hand but Alice didn't take it. In her head memories were flashing by.

"Did you say Sookie? Are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Um . . . yes. Why?"

"Don't you remember me? It's Alice. I used to play with you and Tara, and Jason. And even Lafayette. And you used to babysit me when my parents would go out to eat or something?" She said smiling.

Realization dawned on Sookie's face "Oh my goodness! Ally!" she exclaimed and hugged her.

"I missed you so much! I was so sad when we lost contact. What happened?" Sookie asked.

"Remember my evil stepmother? Yeah well she super pissed at me and she basically crushed my cell phone and moved us all from New York to Texas" Alice said while rolling her eyes.

"God. She sucks so bad" Sookie said and they both laughed.

"Oh! Sookie this is Dominic. Dominic this is Sookie"

"Hey" they said in unison.

"So, you're dating that Bill guy that busted into the church room screaming 'Sookehh'?" Alice asked.

"Oh don't even try and start on me Ms. Dating the Sheriff that's over two thousand years old" She teased back.

"Okay are you both seriously turning red?" Dominic asked.

"Oh shut up Dominic" Alice and Sookie said and they all started laughing.

Their laughter was cut short when Isabel came in dragging the man that was unconscious back at the church into the room.

They followed the group of people gathering around and saw Isabel throw him to the ground in front of Godric.

"Here is the one who betrayed you", her voice was full of pain.

'He must have been her human' Alice thought.

Godric looked down at him in disappointment.

"Do you love him?" he asked.

"Yes. I suppose I do. But you are my sheriff; do with him as you please"

The room fell silent in anticipation waiting to see what the sheriff would say. And then he spoke, "The boy is free to go". And shock sounded throughout the room.

"What" the man said.

"What?" growled the vampire in the cowboy hat.

"The boy is free to go" Godric repeated.

"This is a travesty" the vampire continued to argue.

"This is my verdict", Godric replied and that was it.

"Thank you sheriff" Isabel said, as Eric came and dragged the man away.

Alice was going to walk up and talk to him but vampires and humans began to swarm around him. She stood there for a second not sure on what to do until she felt someone pull her arm gently and away from the crowd of people. She turned and saw it was Sookie.

"You're going to have to get used to that you know. Whether he's the sheriff or not, a lot of people look up to him."

They walked back to the bar.

"Thanks Sookie" Alice smiled and hugged her.

"No problem Ally" Sookie said and returned the hug.

"Oh how cute you two are" a sarcastic voice said beside them. They let go of each other and looked to their left to see a women in a red cocktail dress. She had dark red hair that was pulled into an up do and red lipstick. They could tell immediately that she was a vampire.

"Oh, hello. I'm Sookie and this is Alice" Sookie always did fall back on southern charm when she wasn't sure what else to do.

"Um . . . hey" Alice said, she was getting a bad vibe off this lady.

The woman blew off their little charm and spoke, "I've already heard about you miss . . . Sookie. We share a mutual friend and he talks quite fondly of you. It's quite annoying really, you honestly don't seem all that great. And I could care less about this little . . . munchkin you have standing next to you." She said condescendingly causing Alice to start fuming on how many ways's she could beat this woman to a pulp.

"A mutual friend, is it Bill?" Sookie asked.

"Why yes, it is. Don't you deserve a li-"the woman's sentence was cut off when Alice jumped in.

"Lady I don't who the hell you think you are but how dare you come in here and insult me and my friend. Just who the hell do you think you are!" Alice screamed getting angrier by the second when she saw the smirk grown on the woman's face.

"Lorena!" A voice said and in came Bill who immediately placed himself in between the arguing women. "What are you doing here?"

"Who is this Bill? Is she your maker?" Sookie asked.

"Yes. But I have no idea what she is doing here." Bill quickly explained.

"Well I don't care who the hell she is she needs to either leave or apologize." Alice said with anger in her voice.

"Who, are you?" Bill asked while pulling Sookie back since she was starting to advance with Alice.

"Apologize for what? It is not my fault that your little friend is piece of shit that isn't even worth my child's time though he indulges her anyway. And get your filthy little self out of my face. I'm sick of looking at you and hearing you snide voice. Besides this argument has nothing to do with you." The entire time Lorena was talking she was looking down her nose at Alice and that angered her even more. Bill had to cover Sookie's mouth to stop her from talking.

"She is not a piece of shit and honestly your one to the even talk. You came all the way down here to try and get a man that doesn't even love you, hell he doesn't even want to see you anymore from the looks of it. And it has everything to do with me as soon as you came through the door and started insulting people. So how about you take what's left of your worthless dignity and get the hell out of here!" Alice retorted calmly and her tone was that of a mother chiding a child.

Bill grabbed her too and tried to pull her back with Sookie as he say his maker's smirk fall, her eyes narrowed, and her fist started clenching. They probably would have been able to leave and just avoid Lorena for the rest of the night if Alice and Sookie hadn't somehow gotten their mouths free and screamed, "Go home bitch you've lost this one!"

Lorena's fangs came down and she charged. Pushing Sookie into Bill and sending them both into the wall she grabbed Alice and slammed her onto the bar counter so hard that it cracked.

"I don't know where you got the damn audacity to speak that way to me but you will fucking pay for it" she said menacingly and bent down to bite her.

But before she could a hand grabbed Lorena's throat and pulled her back up and a deadly voice spoke, "Retract. Your. Fangs . . . now". As Lorena did so Alice looked up and saw that it was Godric and he was pissed. To her right Bill was checking on Sookie.

Looking down at Lorena Godric says, "I neither know, nor care, who you are. But in this area, and certainly in this nest, I am the authority." Pulling her by her neck and setting her on the back of the couch he calmly asks, "Do you understand?"

Lorena manages to say, "Yes sheriff" and Godric let's go.

Eric helps Alice off of the counter and checks her for any wounds but doesn't see anything major except for a few scrapes but he does notice something on her neck that he decides not to tell Godric about until he is finished otherwise Lorena will never make it out the room. It was then that Alice realizes that a crowd had formed.

"This human has proven herself to be courageous and a loyal friend to our kind." He said gesturing to Sookie, "yet you treat her like a child does a dragon fly. Pulling off wings for sport. No wonder they hate us." He held up a hand when he saw that she was going to speak and gestured to Alice. "And not only that, you attack this woman here. Who is also loyal to our kind. Where do you get the audacity to think you could do so, I do not know."

"She provoked me." Lorena says.

"And you provoke me." Godric said while leaning down. "You disrupted the peace in my own home. I could snap you like a twig, yet I haven't. Now why is that?"

"It's . . . your choice."

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself yet you haven't. You're still a mindless savage. No vampire can truly let go of the savage side of themselves. But they can harness and control it. Yet you do not. You run around belittling those that you think to be beneath you. And I fear for all of us, humans and vampires, if this behavior persists."

Lorena looked down in shame and everyone in the room start murmuring to each other about their sheriff's words. No one was really prepared when Godric's hand lashed back out and snatched Lorena's throat in his grasp and pulled her close to his face.

"The woman that you decided to attack and the throw against the counter to bite is mine. I will say this once and only once. I have very little tolerance with people like you. You take no caution in your actions but you should have in that one. I care not that you did not know but you know now. Listen and understand this vampire, I can and will rip your throat out and feed it to the wolves if you are ever near what is mine again. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes sheriff." Lorena had fear rolling off her in waves.

"Good" he said and dropped her to the floor.

"You" Godric said turning to Bill who stepped up, "You seem to know her."

"Yes Sheriff."

"Escort from the nest."

Turning back to Lorena he said, "I wish you out of my area before dawn."

Lorena had pure misery on her face as she picked herself up and off the floor to walk to the door with her child following behind her. Once she was gone the party restarted but with a new topic buzzing around the room.

"Oh my goodness Alice" Sookie said rushing to her. "Your neck"

"Huh? What about it?" Sookie grabbed a champagne glass and handed it to Alice. She gasped; on her throat was a bruise in the shape of a hand. 'So that's what Eric was staring at.' She thought.

Godric appeared next to her and pulled her in his arms.

"I apologize little one. I should have been watching you more closely. This never should have happened." He pulled back and gently touched her throat.

His eyes darkened and dilated, and even though Alice knew his anger wasn't directed at her, she's be a liar if she said he didn't look scary as hell.

"Godric" She said gently, "It's okay. It's over"

"No. It is not okay. That idiotic red-headed bitch has harmed you. That is something I will never allow. Ever. Without consequence." He laid his forehead against hers.

Their moment was interrupted however by a man entering the nest and calling out, "Excuse me. My name is Luke McDonald and I have message from Steve Newlin of The Fellowship of the Sun"


	10. Chapter 10

The minute the words left his mouth a series of pops and gasps sounded through the room. Every vampire in the room had released their fangs.

Eric appeared and stepped in front of Sookie and Godric pulled Alice behind him.

"Steve Newlin knew you should all burn in hell" the man said as he unzipped his jacket and revealed a bomb, covered in silver and stakes. A few vampires jumped towards him to try and stop him but it was too late.

All Alice remembered was hearing a loud noise and flying back. She remembered Godric grabbing her and then her world went black.

"Alice! Alice! Alice please wake up!" She awoke to a panicked voice calling her name. Groaning she opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times, her head was killing her and she felt like she was a hit by a semi-truck. She turned her head and saw Godric; he was lying on top of her unconscious.

Looking around she could see the damage and the entire house was destroyed. People were groaning in pain and some she could see in pieces. The scene was horrifying.

"Alice!" she looked to her right and saw Sookie lying next to her with Eric on top of her.

"Sookie" she said relieved "you okay?"

"Yeah. But this guy weighs a ton"

"Hold on, let me check on Godric and I'll help you with him"

"Okay"

Alice turned her attention to Godric and tried calling his name but he wouldn't respond. She was starting to panic.

"Sookie he's not waking up! What do I do!" Alice cried.

"Calm down" a voice said next to her, it was Isabel.

She gently rolled Godric off of Alice and she heard him hiss in pain. 'Good, that means he's still alive . . . well dead.' Alice thought.

When Alice sat up her action was cut off by her own hiss of pain. Her body was burning in pain, "Oh my goodness you hurt!" Isabel exclaimed.

Alice looked down at herself and saw blood seeping through her shirt. Lifting it up she saw that there was a chunk of flesh missing on her stomach.

"It's just a flesh wound, what matters is helping and everyone else" she pushed herself onto her knees and bit her lip holing in a gasp of pain.

"Alice, Godric would punish me if I didn't-" she was interrupted.

"Isabel!" she snapped. "Please just go help Sookie. I'll take care of Godric and let him know I refused any help"

Isabel looked at her, nodded, and ran off to help Sookie.

Alice looked down at Godric and wanted to cry. His shirt was torn and his chest was bleeding. What scared her the most was the piece of wood sticking out of his chest. She laid her hand on his cheek gently.

"He will be fine."

Alice looked to up and saw Eric looking down at Godric with an unreadable face. To her left Sookie was frowning and looked down right pissed. Behind her stood Isabel with the man that shot Steve Newlin who she now recognized to be Jason, who was looking quite dazed and confused. If they weren't in a dire moment right now she would have said hi. Thought Isabel looked like she was trying to suppress a laugh.

'Did I miss something?' Alice thought. Sookie had to her back when she tried to stop Eric from touching the wood in Godric's chest.

He snapped his head in her direction with a pissed but soft look on his face, "Alice, he is my maker! I would sooner take my own life than ever hurt him. Trust me."

She looked in his eyes and saw nothing but loyalty and love, "Okay."

He nodded and turned back to his maker; he laid his left hand on his chest and wrapped his right hand around the wood. He seemed to count down before he pulled it clean out.

Godric grunted in pain but did not open his eyes. Eric threw the wood aside and assessed the rest of the damage on his maker.

Alice had a random thought, "Isabel?" she asked.

"Yes?" Isabel said kneeling down next to her.

"I know there's a lot to be done but can you please go find Dominic for me and see if he's well?"

"That is no problem. I'll be back A.S.A.P."

"Wait", Alice sighed. "Actually can you do a count of the injured, who didn't make it, and call hotel Camilla and let them know of the destruction? Then if you can please find Dominic?"

Isabel, Eric, and those that were around raised a surprise brow at her. And Isabel nodded her head at her in astonishment and said, "Of course." Then she ran off to do as asked.

Sookie looked at Jason and saw that he was starting to wander off she stood to follow but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers. She looked down and saw that it was Alice holding her hand. Meeting her eyes she saw fear, though Alice tried her hardest to hide it, it was still there. Sookie heard a thought in her head, 'Please. . . .Just . . . please just stay'. Sookie nodded and held Alice's shaking hand.

"There are three bullets in his chest, we need to find a way to get them out, and he needs blood" Eric said with a hard edge to his tone.

"Shouldn't the bullets come out on their own?" Alice asked.

"Normally yes, but it would take too long since he needs blood, that and two of the bullets are too close to his heart. He's losing too much blood; if the bullet doesn't come out in time then he will bleed to his final death."

"How do we get the bullets out?" Alice asks.

"Well you would need to-" Eric began but Sookie cut him off.

"Eric don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"What! What is it?" Alice asked.

"You don't need to know" Sookie said stubbornly.

"Sookie . . . I need him. If he goes, when I could have saved him, I would never forgive myself. Please Sookie. Let me do whatever needs to be done. I care not for the consequences"

Looking at the pain in her eyes at the mere thought of losing Godric, Sookie knew that she needed to let whatever happens happen. She sighed, "Fine. Eric, tell her what to do."

Alice hugged Sookie and turned to Eric, "What do I do?"

"You just need to suck the bullets out of his chest. Once you do that he should wake in a minute or two and then you can give him your blood."

Alice took a deep breath but before she could start her mission Eric stopped her, "Wait, I'm sure Sookie wants me to tell you the effects of ingesting his blood."

"I already know the effects. We're wasting too much time", on that shocking note Alice turned and started on the first bullet.

After sucking all the bullets out, Alice wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked down to be met with her favorite blue-green eyes. She smiled and held her arm out.

His eyes widened and he slowly sat up.

"Alice. No" he said firmly.

"Godric, as much as I know you won't admit it. Your weak and you need blood. Please, take it" she pleaded.

"Master, you need your strength." Eric said backing her up.

Godric sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to win this fight without two very pissed off people, "Very well, Eric go tell Isabel to count up the survivors, dead, and to contact Hotel Camilla"

Eric smirked and chuckled saying, "Actually your little warrior here already handled that order and the job is being done as we speak"

"Really now?" Godric said while looking at Alice with an amused smile.

"Well I knew it needed to be done so, yeah. Can you please drink from me now?" Alice asked trying to push the attention off of her.

"Are you sure you want this little one?"

"Yes! Dammit will you shut up and bite me!" She raised her voice in frustration.

Godric and Eric smirked at the same time in amusement while Alice and Sookie simultaneously thought, 'So that's where Eric got it from'.

Shaking his head Godric gently grabbed her arm and with a small pop his fangs were shown. Kissing her wrist softly he bit into her wrist. Alice gasped at the sudden amount of pain. Most people found a vampire feeding off of them pleasurable, with Alice, it was different. She was content; it made her happy to know that she was useful to Godric. She felt that this was how it was supposed to be, her being his life force and vice versa. In that moment she knew she wanted to be wherever he was. Little did she know, he felt the same way.

When he finished he licked her wrist causing her to giggle and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, little one" he murmured.

'Time for damage control, literally.' He thought as he stood and held a hand out for Alice to take. She took it but grunted in pain as she stood. Godric looked at her with question in his eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I'm just a little sore, let's go" she tried to brush it off but he wasn't buying it. He released her hand and his hands searched her body. It didn't take long; he zeroed in on the wound and lifted her shirt. Touching the wound gently his eyes narrowed and darkened to black.

"How did this happen" his voice was hard as steel.

"We can talk about it later. Right now your area needs you. And look its already healing a little since I ingested a little of your blood." She responded calmly while trying to calm him down.

"Your right but you didn't take enough to heal it fully. Oh and don't think I forgot about our little discussion that we need to have about the church incident." He calmed down and grabbed her hand leading her to the middle of the room.

He called for attention and it was given, "Hotel Camilla has been alerted of our predicament. Please head there and you will be safe."

Isabel walked up, "How many?" Godric asked.

"We're still counting" she said after a pause, "some are barely recognizable"

"Please let me know the number as soon as possible", his hands were getting tighter and tighter.

Alice turned to him after Isabel walked away, "You okay?"

"I just can't understand how so many people can preach about what's wrong and what's right when they are so ready to cause bloodshed when none is called for. How they can say that everyone in the world shall burn in hell and suffer for being who they are. So much hatred in the world. When there is no need for it." He looked at her with so much sadness in his eyes.

"I wish I could tell why people are like that but I can't. People are going to do whatever they want and there's just no stopping them. We can't force anyone change if change is not what they want. All we can do is hope. Hope and fight for whatever it is we believe in. As cliché as that sounds it's true." She said hugging him.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

"I ask myself the same question" she said.

A/U

I apologize for the long delay but my summer has become quite productive.

I would like you all to know that I am going to be starting a new story. You could call it a rewrite of this one but I tweaked things all around. I decided to write a new one because I realized this story is not coming out as I had planned. I think this new story will be a lot better than this one seeing as I feel like I've grown better as a writer. Please check the new story out and tell me what you think.

By the way I want you all to know that I am NOT discontinuing this story. I'm still going to finish this one even though I'm going to be writing another.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ahaa. . .hi =.= Sooo I know you all are about ready to pop me over the head with a skillet. . .totally understandable. I am so completely, utterly, horrifically sorry. I know it's been a huge and very long time. There's no excuse for my epic fail of lateness. And I can't believe you guys are still loyal to my story, thank you so much. I couldn't ask for better fans. Thank you thank you thank you. Now please enjoy the next installment of The Crack in Her Mask.

The ride to Hotel Camilla was filled with nothing but silence. Everyone was still in shock at what had just transpired.

Just as Alice was laying her head onto Godrics shoulder a shocking that had come to her, causing her heart to skip a beat. 'Dominic!'

Just the mere thought of him being even remotely hurt caused her heart pain. She wanted so bad to ask of any information on him but she was too scared. She didn't want to hear the words explaining that he was blasted to nothing but vampire goo.

Flashes of Isabel explain that some victims weren't even recognizable started flashing through her mind.

Shit, she needed to get it together. If not then she would start hyperventilating and cause Godric more stress then he already had.

'Okay Alison, just breathe and relax. No need to stress, I'm sure he's just fine. There's no way Godric nor Eric wouldn't inform her if the man she saw as a brother was blown to smithereens . . . right?'

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing and the feel of Godrics hands tracing circles atop her hand.

As they arrived at the hotel Godric swooped her into his arms and stepped out the car. He refused to put her down even as she wiggled about embarrassed as all eyes were on them.

Though they did make quite the scene in their torn and dirty clothes as they walked through the pristine hotel.

Soon enough the two lovers, the Viking, Bill, and the quiet Stackhouse siblings piled into the elevator shooting to the top. Alice, who was still worried about her vampire brother, buried her face into her hearts neck trying to force the horrific thoughts of Dominic's fate out of her head.

Soon enough Eric had directed the Sookie, Bill, and Jason to their respectable rooms and lead Godric and his cargo to theirs.

As they entered their room Godric set Alice down onto her feet and let her look around. The room was a two suite in one with a kitchen and living room to go with it.

"The room to left is yours to do with as you please" Eric startled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh . . .okay. Thanks"

"Go ahead and take your shower. Clothing will be delivered by the time you're finished." Though Godric was speaking to her his attention was directed towards Eric who he seemed to be having some sort of silent stare down with.

"Okay" She turned and walked into her room deciding not to get involved with whatever the maker and child were dealing with.

Once she stepped out the shower decided to wrap her stomach wound not wanting it to get infected. And as she was doing so she was able to catch pieces of the vampire men's conversation.

"Why her Godric? Why was she able to accomplish what I could not?" That was Eric, but why was he so sad?

"This was never my intention Eric. I did not want to hurt you and I cannot explain why. But you must understand that these feeling I have for that girl are something I cannot comprehend nor explain. It just is. I hope that you can accept her into your life for she shall be a part of mine for as long as I walk this earth." Alice's hand slapped to her mouth to smother her gasp. 'Is this true?' she laid her head across the door, 'Is that truly how you feel towards me Godric?'

She fought the tears with all her might and a smile on her faces.

"Of course I accept her Godric. If she was able to wrap you so far around her pinky finger she must be something. And besides, she reminds me of a little mini me." She could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"God", Godric groaned softly, "please don't say that."

They both chuckled.

It was then she decided to go out and change, she didn't want any more surprises.

As she walked into the room adjoined to the bathroom she saw that Godric was true to his word. Bags of clothes were laid across the king sized bed. But one thing caused her heart to skip a beat. There were way to many clothes just for her. And as she checked the tags, she saw that some were labeled with Godrics name.

'Oh sweet baby Jesus. Okay Alice, no need to panic. It's not like this is new. Plus he probably just wants to sleep with you. Okay, well not . . . sleep with you with you. Just like a cuddle thing. Yeah! That's it. You've totally done this before, it's all good. Just breathe. Inhale exhale.'

She took a deep calming breath and changed into a black spaghetti strap camisole and light gray cotton pajama pants.

As she walked out Godric and Eric ceased their conversation. And Godrics eyes zeroed in onto her stomach.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Fine." She said as she plopped down next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked dead at her, "You're lying."

Her jaw fell, "What do-. . ."

He held her chin gently but firmly, "You cannot lie to me little one, I thought we covered that back at the fellowship", he raised a brow at her.

"Besides you hesitate before every step you take" he smirked.

"You suck" she huffed, and he chuckled at her.

"We'll take care of your wound later: he said and he turned to Eric.

"Ms. Flannigan has already called and alerted me that she will be here tomorrow night" Eric frowned.

Eric frowned, "I've always hated that evil bitch."

Godric smiled, "I have to but the council has chosen her as AVL rep. so we have to at least tolerate her"

"I disagree; I have to tolerate her to some degree. You on the other hand are old enough to where the rules hardly apply to you."

"True, but why cause conflict when it is not needed? Nan is just the face of the AVL, her opinion matters not. But she does not need to know this. Let her feel that she has power and we have nothing to worry about."

"Understood, will we be holding the meeting here?"

"That's fine" Godric turned towards Alice, "And as much as I wouldn't like you there at all, Nan has already been alerted of your presence. Do not let her know about what happened back at the church."

"Alright", she nodded.

"Speaking of the church we will have our discussion after the meeting."

"Um, is it really necessary to discuss it? Can't we just acknowledge that it happened and move on?"

Here came the brow raise, "Alice, you threatened your stepmother, you eyes changed color, and whatever it is you were doing cracked the floor. I think that's something to discuss."

She huffed, "Fine, fine you win."

Eric chuckled at their banter, "As adorable as you two are there are some things I need to check on so I must be leaving. Goodnight lovebirds."

He stood to walk away but before he opened the door Alice spoke, "Tell Sookie I said hi!" he paused and continued on.

"You really shouldn't test his patience" Godric chuckled.

"He shouldn't test mine either" she smirked.

Godric pulled her into his arms so her back rested on his chest.

"How did you get the wound?"

"I honestly don't remember, it was just there when I woke. But when I was cleaning it there were pieces of wood and debris."

"Will you do something for me?"

"Hm?"

"Take my blood. I don't want you hurt, at all"

"Alright . . . fine"

"Seriously?" Godric was shocked; he was expecting more of a fight.

"Yeah"

"Most people are a bit disgusted at the thought of ingesting blood."

"Well when you explain it like that yeah it sounds gross. But I've done it before remember? With . . . Dominic"

He filed the pause for later thought, "Ah, yes I remember. Why was that?"

"It's a story for another time"

"Alright", he had a feeling she was hiding something. 'This girl is full of mysteries.'

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mhm" She heard a noise be3hind her and then a bloody wrist was presented before her.

'How flattering', she thought before she took a grasp of wrist and placed her mouth over it.

This moment had to be one of the most adrenaline filled, mind-blowing moments of her life. Every nerve in her body began to pulse and come alive. Her mind became hazy but she could make out the feel of Godric arm tightening around her waist as he buried his head in her neck fighting the battle to break skin and live. He had instead opted for scraping his fangs along her throat and damn she was game for that too.

Just as she felt that her mind was going to explode and her body combust, she threw her head back total euphoria.

And soon enough, they finally came down from their flight to a blood filled cloud nine.

They laid there in content when there was a knock at the door. Alice groaned and fisted her hands burying her face into his chest.

"Fuck the door." She mumbled.

Godric chuckled and gently pried her little fingers off of his shirt and got up to answer the door.

A/N: Alrighty so I know you guys totally hate me for taking so long. I can't help but express my deepest apologies. I promise I'll do my best to stop this from happening ever again! Please forgive the writer.

Oh and OMFG WAS THE LAST SEASON NOT AMAZING!? O.O


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Ehh. . . hi ._. Okay okay so I know I am a horrible person. Haha but there has been sooo many things going on in my life that seriously just put me and my writing on lock down. And for a second I was really just going to discontinue my story and the others I have on deck. But seeing all of your reviews and getting email after email of people actually favoriting my story gave me so much inspiration to stay on my love for writing and I am now finally updating :). Haha , but yeah I know I'm terrible and I really am so sorry for taking forever and a day 0.o. I love all my readers!

Soo, I give you all the next installment of The Crack in Her Mask!

Alice peeked over the couch and when he stepped into the room she was filled with excitement.

"Dominic!" she screamed and hopped over the couch and jumped into his arms.

With a chuckle he caught her in his arms, "Hey Ally."

"You really need to stop getting separated from me." She giggled.

"Uh, who got separated from whom first?" He looked at her incredulously.

"Yeah well who got separated from who second?" she retorted.

"That hardly applies. Everyone knows it's who did it first that matters."

"What?" She sprung out his arms, "Not even!"

"Yes even!"

"Not even!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"If you two are done?" Godric interrupted with an amused smile.

"Ahem . . . He started it" Alice defended with a light blush staining her face.

"I did not!" Dominic retorted.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did no-"

"Seriously?" Again Godric interrupted the two bickering young adults.

"Sorry", they both apologized sheepishly.

"Alice brings out the worst in me", Dominic grinned.

"You like it", Alice teased.

"I'm beginning to question your age vampire" Godric said as he shook his head. "I'll leave you two to yourselves. I need to go finish some business before sunrise."

He kissed Alice goodbye and headed to the door but not before Alice threw in her last two cents.

"Tell Eric, Sookie, and Bill I said hi", she smirked when he paused to turn and look at her.

"I'll get you for that my little smart mouth", he threatened with a glint in his eye.

"Oh . . . I know" she smiled. And with that he chuckled and left.

As soon as Godric left the atmosphere turned serious.

"Does he know?" Dominic asked.

"About?" Alice retorted.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about".

"Dominic, there's a number of things you could be talking about"

Dominic sighed and led her back to the couch.

"Does he know about your gift?" he asked once they were seated.

"He knows something's up. I had a few slip ups around him and he wants to talk about it. I'll tell him all about it tomorrow. By the way it's a curse not a gift." She started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, a nervous habit she failed to lose.

"Shut up it's a gift, get used to it," Dominic scoffed. "Moving on, does he know about your ah. . . issues?"

She looked away, "No, not really."

"You're going to have to tell him at some point. Or he's just going to figure it all out and that itself will be a problem."

He jaw tightened, "I know."

"What are you so afraid of? Alice I've seen the way he looks at you. He's not going to hurt you nor is he going to leave you." His accent started to leak out yet again and she released a small smile.

"I know that. I just . . . I don't know."

"You deserve to be happy Ally. You really do" He pulled her into his arms for a tight hug.

Tears started falling down her face, "I know" she said between sniffles. "I'm so sick of people dying off around me."

"That's in the past Alice"

"No its not and you know it. Now that I've gotten out of her hands for a while she's going to start searching for Alec. If she finds him Nic I can't . . . I" she choked up at the mere thought of it all.

"It's going to be okay Ally" he tightened his arms around her. "You have me and now you have Godric. Oh and maybe that creepy ass blond hulk Eric."

A small giggle escaped her and that in itself made him feel a little accomplished in helping her feel better.

"I promise Ally. I promise, you'll be happy and stay that way . . . no matter what" Again his arms tightened around her and he placed a small kiss on top of her head.

He held her as she slowly fell asleep in his arms. It honestly hurt to see his baby sis in pain. From the day he found her on that park bench he wanted to protect her. And to see her hurting from something he couldn't fix bugged the hell out of him.

He heard the door open and Godric appeared next to them. Alice was curled into his chest and yet it was a sight of comfort and sibling love.

He smiled softly at the sight and gently picked her up.

As he was walking towards their room a question stopped him, "Do you really love her?"

Slowly turning around with his heart in his arms Godric answered, "I was at the Fellowship with a plan to end my existence. I had no reason to live. My child was set and had learned all the lessons he needed and I was unhappy with where I was. But then this tiny ball of chaos and smiles came into my life and I now finally live. She is my heart and without her I am nothing." Slowly his eyes became emotionless and hard as steel. "If anything were at all to happen to her I would become nothing but a dark shell of revenge until whomever or whatever hurt her was eradicated from existence. So if there is anything at all that you know that I must become in knowledge of that has caused her the pain that I felt a while ago when I left you here with her I suggest you collect it all and bring me aware of it as soon as possible. Something tells me that there will be a fight with little one in the middle of it. Word of advice dear Dominic, the army of Death will win with his lover at his side. Be ready when it's time to fight and prove your loyalty to little Alice."

There was a long pause of silence as Dominic sat there in shock absorbing it all.

Godric's head tilted to the side creating an image of dark innocence, "My apologies, did I answer your question clearly enough Mister Dominic?"

When there was no answer he simply turned and proceeded into the shared bedroom. As he laid his love into the bed and tucked her in he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Does she know who you are?"

He turned to meet steel eyes and for the first time since he's known him, Dominic looked like a true vampire to Godric.

A smirk slid onto Godric's face, "She will."

Dominic returned the smirk, "Take care of her." And with that he was gone.

Godric stripped off his shirt and joined his love in the bed, wrapping her securely in his arms. He fell into his daytime rest with a mind filled with thoughts of his little ones future.

A/N: Hope you all liked this update ! ^.^ Again I am truly sorry that it took so long for me to update. Thank you all for staying with me when I was super poop . Love you guys! Please review! Their my fuel ^.^ And omfg this season is crazy! O.O


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh haiiiiiii ^. ^ What's this? What's that? There's an update right on here I did iiiittt hahaha. Any who thank you so much for the reviews and welcome and thank you to my new followers. I love that my little story has caught your attention . I love you guys! : D now please enjoy the next installment toooo The Crack in Her Mask.

When Alice awoke she did not want to get up. However who could pass up the sight of Godrics peaceful face. He looked so content and happy. She took a moment to just memorize this image and swore to never forget it.

Finally deciding that she would have to get up eventually she pecked his sweet nose and started the day. She spent a nice amount of time appreciating the amazing shower this hotel provided. And decided to change in the bathroom, even though he was sleep it just felt weird to change with him like . . . . right there.

She emerged from the bathroom in a dark blue strapless knee length dress with a black ribbon tied around the bust. Pairing it with black flats and tying her hair back with a matching ribbon she was ready for the day. Pecking her love on the cheek she left a note telling him where she was in case he woke up before she got back.

As she wandered down the halls she ran smack dab into a wall of yellow. Ironically enough that wall of yellow happened to be Sookie. Giggling they both apologized to one another.

"Well hey," Sookie started in between her giggles, "I was just on my way to come get you. I don't know if you've eaten yet but after our action packed day yesterday I'm sure it'd be nice to just sit back and relax for a second."

"Yeah, that sounds really nice. And we can catch up and everything" Alice agreed and together they went down the elevator to find a little café in the hotel.

Once they made their orders Sookie wasted no time in kick starting the conversation, "You know, you've gotten way better at blocking me since the last time I saw you."

"Considering the last time you saw me I was like, nine, I would hope so.", Alice smirked.

"True", Sookie laughed, "God, it's been so long."

"7 years", Alice said and looked up. "I've missed you cookie."

Sookie smiled at the old childhood nickname, "missed you to cupcake."

They looked at each other and burst out laughing. The waitress returned with their orders and the rest of their time was spent laughing and reminiscing at old memories.

They soon decided to head back up once they saw it was getting late. When they stepped in the elevator they were not alone.

Alice noticed that Sookie kept glancing at her with a curious expression so she lowered her shield and thought to her.

'Can you hear me?'

Stifling a giggle as Sookie jumped she watched her slightly nod her head.

'Whats wrong with you?' Alice sent to her.

Sookie looked down and leaned towards Alice, "It's just. . .", she sighed and looked away.

"What is it?" Alice pressed on.

Sookie looked back towards her, "What happened to you Alice? You were the one day and then gone the next."

Alice looked away with a tight jaw, "Now is not the time to discuss that Sookie."

Her tone was harsh, and when the doors opened a worried Sookie was followed by a tense ball of blue.

Once they entered the room Alice was itching for the comfort of Godrics arms.

"I'm going to go check and see if Godrics already awake," she turned to do just that without waiting for a response. But as she neared the bedroom door she decided to try and ease the air of tension.

So she threw out, "try not to be devoured by Eric the mighty horndog . . . even if you enjoy it".

She just barely missed the flying couch cushion and she slammed the door close behind her with a peal of laughter.

When she finally controlled her breathing back to normal she looked at the bed to see a missing Godric. Soon after that the bathroom door flew open causing her to squeak in surprise and a blur flew past her twice and the door slammed closed again.

'Well that didn't startle me at all' she sarcastically thought.

"Godric you ass," she heard a chuckle come from the bathroom.

A few moments later he emerged from the bathroom wearing a gray long sleeved shirt and black pants.

"I'm sure if would have startled you a lot worse if I had came out naked," he smirked at the blush that was now staining her cheeks.

She looked away muttering, "You don't know that."

He hummed and wrapped her up in his arms, "I find your innocence adorable".

She buried her face in his chest as he chuckled at her easy embarrassment. Pulling away enough to tilt her face up she stuck her tongue out and huffed in anger.

Godric apologetically smiled and gave her a kiss for forgiveness.

"Come ma petite, we can schedule a time for you to gaze upon my godlike naked glory once we finish this dreadful meeting." They both fell out laughing at that as they exited the bedroom.

Soon enough the gang was all there. On one couch sat Sookie and Bill with, surprisingly enough Eric in between them. Godric and Alice were seated together on a couch opposite to the odd trio.

The sat in silence for only a moment and soon enough the silence was broke as Nan Flannigan entered the room led by Isabel. Nan was flanked by two vampires. What no one was expecting was for her to be followed by young red-headed woman dressed to kill and draped in jewelry.

'What is the queen of Louisiana doing here?' Godric thought as Alice looked on in curiosity.

Soon enough everyone was seated with the two high ranking vampire women seated in chairs at the head of the group. Isabel joined Alice and Godric on the couch.

Eric decided to break the tense silence, "Your majesty, what brings you here?"

The, now identified, queen smirked, "I should be asking you the same thing sheriff."

Eric leaned forward ready to defend his self, "My apologies but it happened all on short notice, my maker was in danger and it was my duty to be at his side."

Just as the queens face turned tight in anger Nan jumped in and cut off her retort, "Speaking of your maker", at this she directed all her anger at the quiet older vampire, "DO you have any fucking idea of the PR mess you've mad. And who has to clean that shit up? Me, not you, me"

Soon after that the room was filled with snippy comments between Nan and Eric, in defense of his maker. Godric finally stepped in when he saw Eric getting tense enough to stand and Alice's hand got tight enough around his that were he human he'd be wincing in pain.

"Enough" his stern voice sounded through the room bringing a pause to all the drama.

"Please get to your point so that we may all move on with our lives." Though his words were kind his eyes were hard. Nan had always been the type that if you gave her an inch she'd leap a mile and in this case she got a little power and thought she was all mighty.

"You're the last person who should be giving orders sheriff" Nan spat the title out as if it were dirt. "Normally as vampires age they do so with wisdom, how fucking sad for you that you're growing fucking ass backwards."

The moment she finished the sentence Eric shot up look a bullet. Isabel flew behind him to try to stop him but Godric knew his child and knew that she would be no match. He wasn't prepared though that as soon as he disappeared from her side that Alice would charge towards Nan herself. Just as he realized this and caught a hold of his child a vampire good wrapped their hand around Alice's neck once she was a hair away from Nan and slammed her towards a wall.

Godric saw red.

A/N: Ooooh shnap things got real hahaha. What's gonna happen next?

Please read and review. Your comments are my fuel: D. Love you guys


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello hello my lovely readers :). I'm finally updating yaayy haha. Anyway I wanted to take this time to let you guys know how thankful I am that your still reading my story. It means a lot especially with how much the direction I was going with this story has shifted. I love that you guys are growing to like Alice; she took quite a while before I finally decided to put her on paper. I'm just very happy that you all continue to read my story, your reviews mean everything to me and every time I get an alert for a 'favorite' or 'review' it continues to push me to keep writing. Love you all :), thanks so much.

Now enough of my sappiness here is the next installment of The Crack in Her Mask.

I own no characters but my own.

_The moment she finished the sentence Eric shot up look a bullet. Isabel flew behind him to try to stop him but Godric knew his child and knew that she would be no match. He wasn't prepared though that as soon as he disappeared from her side that Alice would charge towards Nan herself. Just as he realized this and caught a hold of his child a vampire goon wrapped their hand around Alice's neck once she was a hair away from Nan and slammed her towards a wall._

_Godric saw red._

It happened too fast for Alice to comprehend.

Once second she was against the wall quickly losing consciousness as her throat was closing in on itself and the next she was in the arms of Eric whose eyes were scanning her bruising throat.

She was still gasping for air as she heard a loud snap behind her followed with a vicious snarl. The direction she was facing allowed her to see the queen and Nan's faces of complete fear. Whatever was going on behind her was enough to cause them both to drop their facades of cocky fearlessness.

Her name being repeatedly called is what brought her out of her daze. Mind coming back into focus she found it was Eric softly calling her name with a look of concern, "Alice, are you alright?"

Blinking back tears from the pain in her throat as the shock wore off she rasped out an answer, "I'm fine… at least I think. What's going on though? Where's Godric?"

Eric's only answer to that was a shift of his eyes from her face to over her shoulder. That look was accompanied with a scream of complete pain and terror again coming from behind her. She slowly turned around with help from Eric to see what was happening behind her. Nothing could prepare her for this scene.

Her love; her beautiful, compassionate, ancient love, looked almost unrecognizable in his anger. His victim was still screaming in fear as he hung uselessly against the same wall she was just pressed again except he was missing his legs and an arm. The only thing keeping him suspended in the air was her lover's hand that was crushing his windpipe with such force that his fingers were deeply embedded into his skin. One of her attacker's limbs was located by her eyes as she realized it must have_ just_ been removed as it was still held in her lover's hand.

Her sweet Godric was gone.

He was a ferocious scene painted in red now. He looked horrific, vicious, primal, and he was still hers. The only thing her mind could conjure was the word 'beautiful'. This man had let go of the tightly wound control he was known for, to protect her. To show these idiotic people that to mess with something of his, is a warrant for attack. That no matter how high their title was, he was still the being in power. That something as simple as rank meant absolutely nothing, when it came to a battle of strength.

However, as much as she was enjoying watching him fight for her, she realized quickly that things were getting out of hand. Okay they were out of hand but still, this situation needed to be controlled and fast.

The thought was only reinforced as another growl ripped its way out of Godrics throat and a pathetic whimper brought her eyes to a terrified Bill who was pressed to another wall as far from her vicious warrior as he could get. Quickly her eyes sought out Sookie who she saw was safe behind Isabel who was sporting as blank a face as she could get in a situation like this.

Finally she turned her attention back to Eric, "We have to stop him."

Eric blinked and focused back on her, "And how do you propose we do that?"

"I don't know, can't you do something. You've been with him forever, there has to be some way. We can't let him kill the idiot or Nan will try and get him into worse trouble than he already is in."

Eric chuckled humorlessly, "Godric is at an age and level where the silly rules of the authority truly do not matter lilla fågeln. He is abnormally a lot stronger than he should be even at his age. And when he gets in a state like this there truly is no bringing him back until he is damn well ready to do it himself."

Filing away all that information for later, she continued, "But still Eric, I don't want this guy to die for my mistake."

"And it is my fault" She said when Eric tried to disagree, "I should not have lost my temper like that. We've got to stop him."

Eric's brows furrowed as he thought of a course of action, "Why don't you give it a try then. I doubt he would attack as he's reacting as one would for a bonded mate."

He watched her closely, gauging her reaction, the last thing he wanted to do was make her feel she had to do anything she didn't wanted to do, especially involving an angered Godric.

But he saw no fear in her eyes as she nodded her head, only determination. His respect for her only grew.

He helped her up and watched her approach the angered vampire on shaky legs.

When Alice finally reached her feral lover, she got there just as he was about to rip his victims throat out with his fully lengthened fangs.

Her voice calling his name out was what caused him to pause an inch from his victims throat.

Alice wrapped her arms around Godrics middle, pressing her face against his back ignoring the blood that was now transferred to her.

"Godric, stop it. Please stop it. I'm okay, a little hurt but I'm okay. Don't kill this man for his stupid decisions. I think you've punished him enough. Just please stop." She tightened her arms and leaned up to press a kiss in between his shoulders.

She heard him growl yet again but it was lower this time, as if it were a warning. Soon she felt movement and stepped back as Godric dropped the barely alive goon to the floor.

Godric turned around slowly and she watched his once pitch black eyes turn back to the beautiful blue-green she fell in love with. He let out an unnecessary sigh, happy to see no fear in her eyes, and leaned his forehead against hers, wrapping her up in his arms. She returned the embrace with fervor, and held back a giggle as his nose moved through her hair, down her neck, and softly nuzzled closer to her, wary of the bruises.

"Little one, are you well?" his voice was a little deeper than it usually was.

"Yes. . . yes I'm fine. Save for a little bruising I'm fine." She kissed his cheek in reassurance.

"Good." He pulled back and held her chin firmly, locking eyes with her she saw them harden, "we _will _be having words about your actions."

She let out a shaky breath and nodded her head. It seemed they were going to have a lot of talks.

Their little bubble was soon popped by Sookies shaky voice.

"What . . . the fuck just happened?"

A/N: PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!

Okay guys if you're reading this thank you. The only reason I made this ending note so urgent is because of a certain review I got by an anonymous reader. I don't know who it is but no I am not angry. I just wanted to let the reviewer know that I will be addressing the review in my next update. For those of you who know what review I'm speaking of then I would like you guys, and any other reader, to please read my next author note to. Again, I am not angry about that review.

Now off the serious note, thanks again for reading my story. Please review! I would like to know what you guys think about Godrics shift in attitude :) I know I like it haha. Again I love you all! Your reviews are my fuel.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Gasp! What is this?! Another update!? Waaaaaaahhhh! Haha yes yes it is my readers :). Think of it as my apology/ promise to not take so long anymore.

Anyway, as I said in my last chapter I am going to address a review I received.

The person who basically flamed my story, but they did it with taste, already apologized as it was basically an accident. I accept your apology and I would have let you know that privately had you been logged in haha. I understand it was based off confusion in the story. I had assumed that my readers would have known already that the setting for that was nighttime because of the vampires being involved. Maybe that was a mistake on my part, but there is no fixing that now.

Anywho, WHAT I WANTED TO ADDRESS (I like to bold things to grab attention lol), is that I enjoy getting reviews from my readers whether they're bad or good. As long is its constructive criticism, if it's bad, then that is absolutely fine. I love getting reviews from you guys because not only am I happy to see that you guys enjoy my story but your suggestions are actually good and help me whenever I have writers block. And they also help me become a better writer. I already know that not everyone will like my story, that's impossible. Each writer has a different style and that's what makes reading enjoyable. Especially when its fan fiction because we see characters we love, in our case from True Blood, be shown in different lights.

Well let's get off this serious note now and get back to enjoying some good story time :), I've addressed what I wanted to and thank you to _everyone _who reads and reviews my story.

I own nothing but my own characters.

_Their little bubble was soon popped by Sookies shaky voice._

"_What . . . the fuck just happened?"_

Godric brought his head up from his little one's neck, "My apologies for causing everyone fear. You may all relax now, I will not cause you harm."

The statement did little to lessening the fear and shock surrounding the room but it did jolt everyone into action.

Nan unnecessarily cleared her throat and turned to the only goon left, "You, grab your idiot friend and take him to our room and get him donors."

The poor guy tried to keep his façade of strength but as he walked towards his partner, he refused to grab him until Godric had moved, with Alice still attached, to the other side of the room.

Once the goon left, everyone moved back to their seats but there was a large difference in seating this time. Accompanied with the fact that _no one_ was going to question what had just transpired.

Godric sat on a three seating couch with Alice in between him and his child. Isabel now sat opposite of the trio with Bill and Sookie, who sat in the middle. Bill looked notably paler, even for a vampire. Sookie couldn't look Godric or Alice in the eyes.

Alice tried not to let it bother her.

When Nan and the queen finally sat back down, it was Nan who broke the silence.

"Well, that was an interesting show. If your done ripping people apart I'd like to get back to business . . . sheriff", She was obviously back to her cold bitch routine.

No one was suprised.

Godric did nothing but stare at her. She leaned back in discomfort and continued on. "Sherriff you fucked up you're fired."

"That is acceptable. I had been planning a resignation anyway."The room picked up in outrage yet again, with Isabel and Eric trying to convince Godric to fight back.

"Enough", his voice demanded respect and silence filled the room again.

"Miss Flannigan my only request is that Isabel be appointed as the new Sherriff.", though it was a request it came out as a demand.

"That's fine as long as she doesn't follow in your . . . eccentric footsteps." She stood smoothing out her skirt. "I'll be back with the papers."

The moment she left the room the queen was on Eric like white on rice. "Do you want to explain to me why one of my sheriffs is in Dallas fucking Texas without alerting their queen?"

Eric remained calm and aloof, "I had pressing and urgent matters to attend to your majesty. I was going to alert you once things were handled. I know how much you dislike reports with holes."

She licked her plump lips and flicked her hair with dismissal. "Do not. Let it happen. Again."

"Understood your majesty," The queen turned her attention to Bill who fought not to squirm in his seat. "Ah, William, how are you."

He sat up a little straighter, "I am fine your majesty."

She hummed in response and started checking her nails "Must be nice dear William, to be doing _fine_." She sneered the word out and it seemed almost wrong on her perfect, young face. "I myself am not fine sweet Bill. Why don't you ask me why," She demanded.

Bill swallowed and asked carefully, "Why are you not fine your majesty?"

"How is that assignment of yours going dear William?" She asked flippantly. To anyone else it would seem as if she had completely dismissed the previous topic to their conversation. But to Bill, he knew that this was her checking up on him. That he was taking far too long to deliver what he had been sent to pick up.

He was not the only one to pick up the ulterior motive to the queens visit. Godric and Eric were very much aware that there was something amiss. That there were some activities going on beneath their noses and they'll be damned before they allowed it to continue.

Bills response seemed to be a hit or miss concerning his life with how hard the queen's eyes were piercing through him, "It is going well my queen."

Yet again she hummed in response this time with a bouncing foot on her crossed legs, "Doesn't seem that way dear William." Her eyes trailed from Sookie sitting next to him to Eric sitting to Alice's right.

Bill was confused until he saw how Sookie could barely keep her eyes off the blond Viking.

"I assure you your majesty." He seemed nervous, almost desperate to convince the queen, "You have nothing to worry of. The assignment is simple really. I will complete it in due time."

The queen leaned back and appraised him with calculating eyes for a moment. She watched him until she saw him adjust for a moment in discomfort. Smirking harshly, she stood with a huff and walked to the door. But before she left she turned for a farewell. "Dear William, do not fuck this up. Farewell Bill and . . . . farewell dear Sookie." And with that she was gone.

"Bill" Sookie's voice was quiet, "How does she know my name?"

All eyes were on him awaiting his answer, "When I was giving a report on the assignment I'm working on I had accidentally mentioned you and she asked a few more questions about you." He spoke smoothly, giving no signs of deception but Eric knew better as he kept his hard eyes on Bill.

Sookie took the response quietly and seemed to be thinking about something.

The room was quiet for a few moments until Nan returned again with the paperwork. Things went smoothly after that. Soon enough Godric was no long sheriff and was congratulating Isabel. Nan left, thank goodness. And Godric promised Isabel that he would see her before he left to join his child in Louisiana, much to Eric's happiness, to help her transition into the role of a Sherriff.

Soon enough everyone was returning to their rooms. Sookie still was avoiding looking at Alice, and the girl was trying her best to play it cool. Blaming it on the shock of the gruesome sight she saw with her lover.

However even with that thought Alice wondered why she wouldn't look at _her_. Godric was the cause of the sight so why was she to being avoided.

She followed Godric and Eric blindly still wrapped up in her thoughts unable to comprehend the odd behavior of her friend.

"_Is she disgusted by me for my response towards Godric's actions? By Godric's actions alone? What if she doesn't speak to me anymore? Does she want nothing to do with me? I can't lose her; I already lost my father I cannot lose her to. What if it's too late? What if Angie and my father come back for me? I don't want to be away from Godric. This is too much."_

She was brought out of her thoughts by her lover's hands swiftly untying the ribbon that held her hair back from her face, causing it to fall around her daydreaming face.

Godric pulled her into his arms and she came willingly. Happy to be wrapped up in his strong arms, she realized then that he was shirtless. Nuzzling into her neck he gave a soft kiss where her neck met her shoulder and soon his breath was ghosting over her ear. "Where did you go little one?" With that question she fell apart.

Crushed by the stress of it all, she finally broke. She heard Godric questioning her tears trying to comfort her but she couldn't respond. Her mind had finally caught up to it all and was filled to the brim with thoughts of her father and Angie coming after her, Sookie's abnormal actions, the fear of her powers being too much for Godric, losing Godric. It was too much. She was so happy in her little world where Godric would protect her. Where Eric would happily annoy her and she could tease Sookie relentlessly. But that wouldn't come. Because she wasn't normal and neither was her life. Her whole world had changed so drastically and quickly. She was pulled into a world she didn't quite understand. But leaving it all meant leaving Godric.

In such a short time he had become everything to her. He was her anchor. Without him she would drown in a sea of loneliness. He, Dominic, and Sookie were really all she had left. She couldn't lose any of them. She couldn't bear it.

She realized then that Godric was dressing her in one of his t shirts and was laying her into the bed following soon after. She realized then that her hair was damp and reaching a small hand up she felt his hair to was damp.

"We showered?" She questioned softly.

He hummed in response.

"Together?" She asked again.

Her response yet again was a hum.

"While I was having a breakdown and to delirious to notice?", and of course her response was a hum.

"Damn perv" She responded with a blushing face, burying her face in his chest.

"I take the opportunities when they come little one" He pressed a kiss to her forehead as her eyes closed contently.

Just as she was about to fall asleep her love whispered, "Tomorrow we have our long awaited conversation, sleep well little one."

And with that her eyes flew back open and wide.

Shit.

A/N: Dun dun duuuuunnnn! Poor Ally isn't ready for "The Talk". Welp! Let me know what you guys think :). Thanks a bunch for reading! :D. Don't forget to review ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Guys! Hahaha I know it's been awhile but I was trying to hold out until I got a new laptop buuut that's not happening lol. Anyway . . . READ THIS! I have a wonderful announcement to make :) If any of you read the story Walk Like an Angel by xMissEmilyx, she put it up for adoption annnnd I got it! I loved her story so much and I was so sad that she didn't want to continue it. But I am very grateful that she allowed me to adopt it ^.^ I hope I can do it justice though =^.^= I'm very nervous hah.

Anyways onward to the story! I own nothing but my lovely characters.

Alice awoke with a feeling of dread.

No amount of tossing and turning brought her any amount of peacefulness to sleep. All she could hear all night was Godrics words of warning. She was not excited about this soon to come "talk". Matter of fact she had already come up with several tactics to avoid said talk.

There was no way in hell she was allowing this horror to happen.

Nope.

Nuh uh.

Not happening.

With that thought she proceeded to close her eyes and fight her way back to slumber.

It was working . . . except for that damn cool wind hitting her face.

She scrunched her face in annoyance and tried to swat at the air when it hit her again. All that happened was a quiet chuckle and another blow of air.

'_What the hell is that?'_

She curled into herself tighter and burrowed her head deeper into her insufferable lover. Taking a small breath she attempted sleep again.

And yet _again_ that damn air hit her face.

"Agh!" she gave a small growl in irritation and this time smacked whatever it was in front of her that could have been causing her annoyance.

"Now now little one, that could be labeled as abuse", at the sound of her vampires voice her eyes flew open. Hazel green met blue green and all she felt was panic. How the hell did she miss the fact that it was night time!?

No! She was not ready for this at all.

Alice quickly curled into herself and tried to control her breathing in vain.

Through her panicked gasps of breath she could barely register Godric calling her name. Sucking in a deep breath she forced herself to focus on his voice.

"There you go. Sssh, your okay just breathe little one, just breath." He softly cooed to her until she got her breathing back to normal. "Little one what is the problem? What's got you so scared?"

She couldn't even face him out of her fear, so she did what she could and rolled over to face away from him.

When he tried to get her to turn back towards him she flinched away and curled even tighter into herself.

"You'll hate me. . ." She spoke quietly.

Had he been human he would have missed it.

"Little one I could never –". Her small voice cut him off.

"Sookie's already scared of me. . . I can't lose you to." His enhanced nose picked up the scent of salt.

She was crying.

He couldn't take it anymore. Quickly he scooped her up in his arms and had her cradled in his lap in less than a second.

He did not like seeing his little fire cracker so vulnerable.

It worried him. He could not allow it.

He brought their foreheads together with a small smile and stared into her closed eyes.

"Alice, look at me."

When she kept her eyes closed he nipped her nose and was rewarded with her bright watery eyes. "Ah there we go" His smile widened as she hiccupped softly in return. "Now, please explain to me what makes you think I could ever hate you?"

She glanced away and sniffled, "Once you hear my story you'll hate me. Everyone who knows what I did hates me. The only one who doesn't is Dominic, and maybe Alec but I can't even see him anymore."

His brow rose at the mention of this 'Alec', but he kept his mouth shut. No need to rush her.

He sighed quietly and blew into her face again, "Alice do you trust me?"

She scrunched her nose at him and responded immediately, "Of course."

"Then tell me your story."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Fine." She then wiggled her way out of his arms and sat at the farthest side of the bed from him. She leaned against the head board and wrapped her arms around her legs. Every time he tried to catch her eyes she'd look another way.

He shook his head at her antics and faced her while crossing his legs.

There was a long pause of silence, but he was a patient man.

Finally, she spoke.

"As a child, I didn't understand it." Her voice was low as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "I just thought it was a game. And I loved to play it because it made my mom so happy." She let out an empty laugh. "Best game ever, 'see how far Ally can move the object without touching it'". He fought his brow from rising, already understanding what that meant.

She traced patterns on the bed absentmindedly, "Not once did she ever tell me something was different. Hell, even my closest friend at the time was different. That was Sookie by the way. The mind reader and the girl who could move shit, boy what a pair."

"Eventually my mom had to start explaining things to me. That happened when I threw a tantrum at school. The conclusion to that was a six foot crack in the playroom wall, two upturned tables , and five very petrified kids with a traumatized teacher." She paused in her patterns. "Don't ask me how we got away with it, to this day I don't know."  
"That night my mom sat me down and told me I was special. She said that people like she and I were hard to come by. I still remember my dad's chuckle as he said 'damn straight, I'll never understand how I was so lucky to get a gem like you' then he kissed her on the forehead and she squeezed me into the tightest hug ever, like I always loved." A tear fell down her face and Godric ached to wipe it away. "It was a year after that; I had just turned seven when everything went wrong."

She fisted her hands together, so tightly he could smell blood. "I didn't mean to."

Clenching her teeth she buried her face in her legs. "I was just so tired of them fighting. . . . It was becoming every night. I didn't understand what was happening." She soon started trembling, her voice quivering with emotion. "All I remember is my siblings trying to stop them from fighting. Alec was next to me so I could clutch his hand. We were both scared, but Mason was the oldest and he told us to stay put so we did."  
"But I was so scared. So was Alec, every time he jumped a damn candle flickered. And I didn't like it. It was already dark; I didn't like the light going in and out." Godrics interest grew in this 'Alec' but at least he knew he was a brother, not a lover. "I should have just listened . . . but I wanted to protect momma too. My siblings weren't winning the argument anyway. Daddy had already shoved Mase and Ty twice . . . it was making no difference. And it was making momma upset. I just wanted it to stop!"

"So when I saw daddy's hand raise to hit momma. . . I panicked." Had Godric been human he would have jumped when her hand socked the wall .Although, he was surprised when he saw the crack form.

"It happened so quickly" She bit her lip fighting the sob, "I thought it was going to hit daddy. . . Not momma. I didn't even want anyone to get seriously hurt. . . It was the closest thing I could focus on." Finally she broke and let out a sob. "It was supposed to hit! Not stab!"  
She stood and hugged herself. "The useless damn thing, it's my fault now! She's gone because of me!"

Her wild heartbroken eyes tore at his very soul when she looked at him, "I didn't mean to . . . . I didn't. I just wanted it to stop. . . Why wouldn't they stop?"

She hiccupped and slid down the wall. He was there to catch her.

Broken, she stared into his eyes, "Godric why?"

For the first time, he had no answer for his little one. "I do not know." He wrapped her tightly in his arms.

She shook with each sob, and he buried his face into her hair.

When she finally stopped he lifted her chin and offered what comfort he could.

He kissed each rosy cheek, each tear swollen eye, and nipped her little nose. He then nuzzled her little face with his own, apologizing over and over as he went.

He brought her closer to him and whispered softly into her ear, "I need to tell you something little one, are you listening?" At her slight nod, he continued. "It was not your fault."

He tightened his hold when she struggled. He then growled at her when she tried to fight his hold. "Listen to me." He demanded, and she listened becoming still in his arms.

Her form was tense but he knew she needed to hear this.

"Little one it was not your fault. From what I gathered you barely have control of your power even now, correct?" She nodded. "So exactly how wild do you think that power was at the tender age of seven?" He received no response at that but he knew her mind was working overdrive.

"From what I'm also gathering, this power runs off your emotions. Any child's emotions are high and sensitive, especially when something they care for is threatened. As you said, whatever it was you focused on that hurt your mother-"

"A poker" Was her muffled response as her face was buried in his shoulder.

"Excuse me?"

"It was a poker . . . from the fireplace." She shuddered. "That's what . . . did it."

He placed a kiss on her head and continued. "As you said, when you focused on that object, your power reacted. You had no control over it little one .It was not your fault." He leaned back and caught her face in his hands. "Listen to me Alice. It was not your fault."

She blinked back more tears but he could see that sliver of hope in her eyes. "And I'm more than sure that if she was your mother, she would not blame you. She understands. She knows my sweet Alice. You need to let this guilt go. She would not want to see you in such pain, neither do I. Please, my little one please. Just let this guilt go, live on without such pain bearing on your soul."

There was a pause of silence as she contemplated his words.

"It wasn't me?" She whispered quietly.

He kissed her softly, "No sweet Alice, it wasn't you"

A/N: Goodness, I really hope this came out okay o_o. Either way, I tried, but I'm not so sure about it. And don't worry! Those other unanswered questions will be answered soon! And no she did not forget that her sneaky vampire changed and washed her while she was in the middle of her breakdown. We'll be hearing the rest of little Alice's story in the next chapter! I really hope you guys like this! Love ya! And don't forget to review please! ^.^


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Yay! Another chapter haha! In this chappy we'll have more questions answered about Alice's life. Oh! And I completely blanked on issuing a warning in the last chapter about how serious of a twist it was gonna take. My greatest apologies if I caused anyone discomfort with the subject of the last chapter and this one. It's not my intentions at all. I only wish for my amazing readers to enjoy my stories. I love you all and I hope you guys like it! :D I own nothing but my lovely characters ^.^

The stayed there, huddled on the floor for what seemed like hours but was probably minutes. She was content to just sit there in his lap, mind reeling on how she was so lucky to find someone like him.

No one had ever been able to give her such happiness. Not even Dominic and he tried. Especially, after he found out about her mom. It just wouldn't work.

She couldn't let it go.

But now, she believes she can. Or she can at least start.

Godrics accented voice broke through the quietness of the room, "Would you like to get some rest little one?" She had a rough enough morning; he did not wish to push her with anything else the night might bring her.

She shook her head, "No. . . Sad thing is. My story isn't finished."

He leaned back against the wall and shifted her to a more comfortable position.

Once they were settled she took that as her queue to start, "After the . . . incident, the older ones left Alec and I. None of them could face me without seeing her over and over. So they left. Since we were the youngest, Alec and I were forced to stay with our dad. I knew what I had done. For days I would lock myself in my room and just sit there. I didn't want to eat, I couldn't sleep, and I just wanted my momma. But I couldn't have her . . . because I made her go away."

"I'm guessing Alec is the twin you mentioned at the fellowship?" He asked.

She nodded and continued, "Mason is the oldest of us all, he's in the army with my older sister who's the third oldest. The second oldest is Ty who's at the performing arts school."

When he nodded his head showing he understood she continued, "During the year following the incident, everything got even worse. That was the year Angie crammed herself into the picture."

"None of us ever liked her, not even my dad. Though, he was her prime target since we've all known her. We never understood how someone so disgusting, creepy, and conniving could be called a friend by momma. Either way, she was always there, lurking. The little snake," Just speaking about her brought a bad taste to Alice's mouth.

She absentmindedly gripped Godric's hand as she continued to speak, "Neither Alec nor I know how or why it happened. It was literally one second she was just creeping about and the next she was moving in and flashing a ring. The tie between our father and us became even more severed. It had felt like a betrayal. We couldn't grasp any understanding of what was happening. All we knew was that it felt like he poured salt on our already open wounds."  
"Two years flew by like a slow horror movie. In the second year after I became nine, Angie decided it would be a fantastic idea to snatch us up and move us all over the place spouting bullshit after bullshit. She claimed each and every time that it was for a 'new start'" she let out an empty laugh. "The bitch."

"Throughout the years Angie slowly started to abuse Alec and I. She said she was trying to beat the demons out of us. And my weakling father believed her! He just stands there and watches, like the spineless fool he is. Eventually, after we turned twelve, Alec told me he couldn't take it anymore." At this she took a deep breath. "He told me he was running away. He said that he couldn't take anymore of watching the man he thought a hero be turned into the guinea pig for a witch."

Again she took a deep breath, "He asked me to come with him; begged even. But . . . for some reason I just couldn't go. I couldn't leave with him. It wasn't until after he was gone that I realized it was because I still held hope that my father was still there. That I could somehow, bring him back to the man that he was."

"After Alec left things grew even worse." Godric was confused when a small smile fell on her lips after that statement. "It was three months later, that I met Dominic."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "It was after a particularly bad night with Angie, one of the worst. I had decided to try and fight back; she fought even harder and used a belt. I was covered in welts and had broken a few ribs." Godric was unable to contain his growl of anger.

She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand to calm him, "Somehow, my father was able to stop her before I fully lost consciousness. He demanded that I leave the house, he said not to come back until I had better respect for my superiors. Blinded by pain, I didn't even try to fight him even though I knew I had nowhere to go."

"I stumbled out into the cold, we had moved to Texas after Alec left. I somehow made it to the park a few blocks away. I collapsed onto the first bench I found. And I really thought it was over, I was seeing spots and everything seemed to be spinning. I couldn't even find the strength to lift my hand. My only thoughts were fear. I didn't want to die. As much as I missed momma, I didn't want to go just yet. I was so scared. And finally darkness fell."

"I don't know how long I was out. It had seemed like forever but I know it wasn't. My heavy eyes finally opened again and the first thing I saw was dark green." This time her smile widened. "He was so pretty, I thought he was an angel, so I asked him. He laughed and shook his head saying no he was no angel but he was there to help. I asked him why and he said nothing. He just placed his hand on my head and smile softly. He told me that he was going to give me something and that I should drink it the moment he gave it to me. He promised that it was going to help and make me feel better. I told him that I couldn't take anything from someone I didn't know." She chuckled softly, "He laughed at me. He said, 'Well then, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dominic and I would very much appreciate it if you allowed me to help you. You do not have long and if you do not take the medicine I would like to give you'll be meeting true angels.'"

"Of course I listened because I was scared. I was relieved it worked and Dominic walked me home after that and somehow convinced my father and Angie to let me return. I later found out he glamoured them. From then on Dominic would visit me every night and we became the greatest friends. It took him two months to grow the courage to tell me what he was. But I wasn't scared. He was my friend and he had saved my life without any obligation to. He just wanted to. I trusted him with everything and I still do. He could never willingly hurt me."

"He even convinced me to find and contact my siblings." A small furrow appeared at her brow, "I guess you could say it went well. They forgave me but said there was nothing to forgive. They even tried to save me a few times, but it just wouldn't work. Every time it seemed like I was going to get away, something would always go wrong. The only one, who didn't accept me back, was my older sister. To this day she blames me for momma. It's upsetting because I miss her so much, but she can't even bare the sight of me let alone the thought." He hugged her even closer as he saw her shoulders hunch. He would need to figure out a way to fix the rift between his little one and her sister. He could see how much it was upsetting her.

"A year before vampires came out the coffin, I had just turned thirteen and Angie had made new friends." She tensed up slightly and he wondered why. "They had met at the church she always drug me to, he was a reverend. He loved her so called charisma and she loved his power of persuasion. I guess it ran in the family considering his son turned out to be as psychotic as he was." Godric was very confused, but she continued on. "I had thought my meetings with Dominic were a secret. I thought they knew nothing about them because we were always so secretive about it. I was wrong."

"I don't know how, but Angie knew about vampires before even I did. And she had done one of the lowest of low things she could have ever done. She alerted Reverend Theodore Newlin of their existence." Godric stilled in shock.

Alice flew off his lap, mouth spilling out dozens of apologies. He finally silences her with his hand across her mouth. "Alice, relax. I know it was not your fault. I'm not angry I'm just . . . shocked." He brought her to the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Now, please continue."

She slowly nodded and continued her story, "I wasn't told about any of that until after you guys came out into the world and they let me join Willow High."

"I had this whole explanation thought out on how to convince them to let me go there, but it wasn't needed. They hardly put up a fight and I demanded to know why they let me go so easily and they told me." She clenched her hands again in anger, "They thought I would make the perfect little spy for them. I was so angry I told them I wouldn't become their little puppet for their idiotic plan to run vampires out of existence. They even laughed when I told them to pull me out the school, they said they would let me continue to go so I could see just how 'monstrous those beasts could be.' They've been funding and helping the Fellowship grow ever since."

She looked up into his eyes and apologized, "Godric I'm sorry. Please don't hate me for their beliefs. I never believed them, not one word. Please don't hate me."

He softly shushed her, "Little one how many times must I say that I could never hate you. I know you didn't and still don't believe their words. You have no need to worry."

Happy, she smiled and hugged him for all she was worth, "Thank you for listening. And thank you for helping me find peace with my mother." She cleared her throat and looked down, "Can I ask you something though?"

He nodded "Ah . . . um, what did you do to John and Angie after you had Eric take me to your home?"

He smiled eerily and for a second she was actually worried, "You have no need to worry about them any longer. Just know that they were glamoured to not come after you. For all they know they couldn't take your presence in their lives any longer and you were emancipated."

"Hold on, wait so your saying that I'm free from them?" Her eyes grew wide, but she forced herself not to be too hopeful.

He nodded in assurance, "From how I left them, they should bring you no more turmoil. And any other waste less being that tries to, will meet their end at my hands."

Alice couldn't contain herself, ignoring the fact that he just said he'd kill anyone who made her unhappy; she leapt on top of him showering him in kisses.

He grinned and returned each and every kiss, wrapping her tightly and securely in his arms.

Had it not been for the two throats clearing in the door way things most likely would have heated up.

Alice squeaked in embarrassment and tried to pull away. Try, being the key word.

Her vampire wouldn't let her move an inch off him. She wiggled and squirmed trying in vain to fight the red creeping onto her face.

His strained voice though caused her to freeze, "I really would stop doing that if I were you dear Alice."

Two chuckles joined his and she tried a new tactic; beating his chest till he let her go.

His solution was rolling them over and crushing her arms between their chests. Though he was careful about how much weight he let fall on top of her.

She squeaked even louder and groaned in irritation.

Godric grinned cheekily, "Come now, you can't have given up already?"

She ignored his taunt and looked away; it only brought on even more laughter.

"As amusing as this display of ah . . . affection is I'll need dear Alice for a moment Godric."

Godric grinned and looked in Dominic's direction, faking a long moment of contemplation he finally let his prisoner go.

She scrambled out from underneath him and was behind Dominic in seconds.

Godric only sat up and smirked at her.

Confused she looked at Dominic's face and saw that he too had a grin on his face.

Even more lost she looked at Eric's face and saw an even cheekier smirk.

"What the hell is so amusing?" she question angrily.

"Little one as enticing as you look, do you really plan on going out in that attire?" Her vampire sounded as if he was holding back chuckles.

Finally, she looked down and realized she was still wearing his shirt! She may be short but a shirt is a shirt and she was showing a lot more leg than she ever wanted to.

Shrieking in embarrassment she ran as fast she could into the bathroom slamming the door shut on three irritating pervy vampires roaring with laughter.

Just as she sighed in relief behind closed doors, last night's event came back to her and she swung the door open with as mighty a force a four foot nine girl could muster.

"You sneaky ass vampire, you saw me naked!"

A/N: Aww see her story ended on a good note ^.^ Anyway thank you so much to all my readers that stuck with me on this story this far. It really means so much, you guys have no idea. I honestly never was expecting any one really to like this story when I first started it. Especially looking back and seeing how different my style of writing got from chapter one to now. I know I haven't been speedy with updates either so thank you again so so much for sticking through :D I'm going to try and fix the beginnings of this story because the errors in there almost gave me a heart attack on how bad they are. I want this story to be at the best it can be, and I hope you guys liked this chapter ^.^ Love you all and please don't forget to review! :D See you all at the next chappy!


End file.
